


Waiting by the Sea

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Beach fic, Devoted Reylo, Established Relationship, F/M, Historical, Kylo is here for the booty, Lighthouses, Love, Marriage, Pirates, Reylo Baby, Shipwrecks, Smut, ghost story feels, happy ever after, lost at sea, mating by the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Rey waits on the dock every night and watches the ocean, waiting for her husband to return from sea. Everybody else has given up hope that Ben Solo will return. But Rey knows all about waiting.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Rey pulled up her skirts and dipped her bare feet into the calm waters. She looked out into the vast ocean as she waited. She clutched her hand to her heart as tears slipped down her cheeks. She had been waiting for the day her husband came back from sea. Rey had been waiting for 565 days. She took out the small knife that she kept hidden in her skirts and carved another line into the wood of the dock.

 

She heard footsteps on the dock and she looked up to see the mother of her husband. Leia Organa-Solo eased down beside of her and clutched Rey’s hand.

 

“Ben would understand if you were to move on with your life Rey. It’s been a while. Have you considered the possibility that he isn’t coming back?”

 

Leia may have made peace with the loss of her son— but Rey would not give up on him. She would never move on from Ben. She loved him so deeply, just the mere thought of being with someone else made her feel sick.

 

“I know all about waiting.” Rey said. He’s coming back.”

 

She thought back to the last moment she saw Ben as he was boarding his ship. He had clutched her cheeks and kissed her soundly.

 

_“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.”_

 

Rey would never forget the warmth in his deep brown eyes. Or the way he smiled. Even here, at the dock overlooking the water… it was as if she could feel him. All around her, enveloping her with his presence.

 

He would come back to her. Rey believed that he would.

 

***

 

_Rey remembered the first time she saw Ben Solo. She had just moved to the small town of Chandrila with her guardian, Unkar Plutt. She was an orphan by the age of five. Her parents had chosen a life of whisky and rum over their own daughter. The landlord of their property took Rey under his care when her parents packed up everything and left without her. It had broken her heart but Rey had held her head up high and refused to let the tragedy define her._

 

_Once they had moved to Chandrila, Rey started to work at the blacksmith shop with Unkar Plutt. Her guardian was a cruel man but he never beat her. He worked her hard and spoke to her with a barbaric tone. Rey chose to see the positive side of the situation. Plutt made her stronger._

 

_She was working in the shop when the young Ben Solo walked inside. Rey was 18 at the time and Ben Solo was 20. He smiled down at her with her dirty hands and men’s trousers. Rey watched as Ben took his thumb and wiped off a little bit of grease that had smeared on her cheek._

 

_“Hi there lovely. I was hoping I could get my sword sharpened,” Ben said._

 

_Rey grabbed his sword and set to sharpen it. He grabbed her wrist, his long fingers wrapped easily around the delicate bones._

 

_“What’s your name?”_

 

_“I’m Rey.”_

 

_“That’s a lovely name, Rey. I’m Ben Solo by the way,” he said with a wink._

 

_Rey knew who he was, everybody in Chandrila knew the son of Leia and Han. He was the most eligible bachelor. But for whatever reason he had always rejected any of the ladies that his mother tried to set him up with._

 

_“Do you know how to fight with a sword?”_

 

_Rey shook her head and Ben smiled at her. He grabbed one of the swords off of the wall and handed it over to her._

 

_“You need a teacher. I can teach you.”_

 

_Rey bit her lip and looked over to where Plutt was. He was sitting in his chair in the corner— passed out from drinking too much. He wouldn’t miss her._

 

_“Where should we go?” Rey asked._

 

_“I know just the place,” Ben replied._

 

_Ben had taken her to the top of the cliff sides that overlooked the ocean on one side and the town on the other._

 

_Ben started out by teaching Rey how to hold the sword. He seemed to like standing behind her, with his solid chest against her back. He settled his hand on her hip and the other over her hand that held the sword._

 

_Soon they were sparring against each other. Ben was going easy but he was always encouraging of how she handled the sword._

 

_It wasn’t until the sun started to set that Rey realized how late it had gotten._

 

_“I, I have to get back to the shop,” Rey said, grabbing the sword as she started to make her way down the cliff side._

 

_“Wait Rey. I’ll walk with you,” Ben replied._

 

_They walked together and talked of their pasts. Ben didn’t curl his lip up in disgust like most people did when she told about her parents and how she had to work to make a living. It was unheard of for a lady to work with her hands._

 

_He listened to her while she talked. And by the end of her story he had put an arm on her lower back and brought his lips down to her ear._

 

_“I wish I could have saved you from that life. I wish I had found you and brought you here.”_

 

_“I don’t need saving, Ben.”_

 

_“I believe you,” he replied with a smile._

 

_Ben had dropped her off in front of the shop and grabbed her hands as he asked if he could see her again. Rey’s heart leapt. She had never had a friend. She was always so lonesome._

 

_He leaned down and kissed her temple._

 

_“Can I see you again?” Ben asked._

 

_“You know where to find me,” Rey smirked._

 

_Ben smiled back at her as he put his hands in the pockets of his breeches and trudged away from the shop. Rey watched Ben as he walked down the cobbled streets back towards the Solo manor. She put a hand over her chest and felt how rapidly her heart was beating._

 

_Perhaps he would be something more than just a friend._

 

***

 

Ben Solo grabbed his tumbler of whiskey and sipped it as he looked out at the waves crashing against his ship. He traced his hand down the scar that bisected his face and wondered if his lovely Rey would see him as the man she married or as a monster hardened by his time at sea.

 

He had sailed away on a voyage that wasn’t to take very long. But along the way, a storm swept his ship off track and it had wrecked on an island in the outer rim.

 

It had taken Ben a few years to get the money to buy a new ship and acquire a crew. He had to do some unsavory deeds. Stealing and even murder when the desperation got to its peak. He wondered if she would still love him. Even though he had become a pirate.

 

What he wouldn’t give to see her again. To kiss those beautiful pink lips. To run his hands down her soft skin. To squeeze her perfect, peachy ass again. To suck her pretty little nipples into his mouth.

 

Gods, he missed his wife.

 

A knock on the door to his quarters drew him out of his thoughts. He groaned as he stood and walked over towards the dark oak door and cracked it.

 

His first mate, the ginger pirate known as Hux, was on the other side.

 

“We will be making landfall soon. The cliffs of Chandrila can be seen on the horizon.”

 

“Good. I’ll be up soon,” Ben replied.

 

“Of course, Captain Ren,” Hux said as he turned on his heel and stomped up the steps towards the deck.

 

 _Kylo Ren._ It was the name he had adopted for his new identity. Ben wondered if Rey could grow to love Kylo as much as she loved Ben.

 

He knocked back the rest of his whiskey and headed towards the deck. Once he was at the top, he pulled out his eyeglass and looked at the cliffs that were rising above the horizon line.

 

Ben wondered if Rey would be waiting for him. Had she given up on him? Had she moved on? Ben… or rather _Kylo_ would be all too happy to murder the man that even thought about taking his place. Rey was still _his_ wife and he would make sure nobody would stand in his way.

 

***

 

Rey fell asleep on the dock with a lantern beside her head. She heard the sound of a ship docking and the slosh of the waves against the hull. Rey pulled her sash closer around her shivering body. The mist from the waves were kissing her skin and she could taste salt on her lips.

 

She backed up when she saw a crew start to run around the deck of the ship. It was a pirate ship. Black sails and a flag with a skull and bones against dark material. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. Fearful of what these men would do to her.

 

The first of the pirates disembarked the ship, he stood tall amongst the others. Tall like her Ben. Rey grabbed the lantern and held it up as she staggered to her feet. She held her white dress in one hand and the lantern with the other as the man walked closer to her.

 

Rey noticed his hair first— soft and luscious like Ben’s. And his eyes, those warm brown eyes. There was a scar that ran up the side of his cheek and over his eyebrow. But Rey would know this man anywhere. This was Ben Solo— her husband. He had finally returned.

 

Rey dropped the lantern and the glass shattered as she threw her arms around him. Ben nuzzled her neck and just breathed in the scent of her. Rey was crying, big fat tears streamed down her face. He had come back, just as he promised.

 

Ben pulled away only to grab her cheeks and bring their lips together. He kissed her like he was a man in a desert dying of thirst and she was a pool of water.

 

“Kylo Ren,” one of the men called out, “Is this the wife you’ve been telling us about?”

 

There were hoots and whistles coming from the pirates on board.

 

“Yes,” Ben answered. “This is my Rey.”

 

Rey looked at him in shock as she mulled over what the man had called him. _Kylo Ren._ The most fearsome pirate on the sea… was in fact her husband. Ben Solo.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

**Before**

 

_ Rey was startled awake by a soft knock on her window. She threw the covers off of her body and grabbed the sharpened knife that she kept under the mattress for protection. One couldn’t be too careful under Plutt’s care.  _

 

_ She squinted to look through the glass at the familiar shape on the other side of the window. Rey placed the knife back under the mattress and walked over to the window with a smile on her face.  _

 

_ Rey opened the window, carefully so she wouldn’t make any noise and wake up Unkar. Ben Solo was smiling at her, his soft curls vivid in the moonlight.  _

 

_ “What are you doing here?” Rey asked.  _

 

_ “I wanted to see you. Can I show you something?”  _

 

_ “Right now? Ben, it’s the middle of the night. Isn’t Leia wondering where her son is at this time of night?”  _

 

_ “She’s too busy trying to arrange a marriage.”  _

 

_ Rey felt her stomach turn to lead. It was preposterous to believe that Ben would fall in love with her. And it was even more preposterous to believe she had a chance to be courted by Ben Solo, the soon to be Duke of Chandrila.  _

 

_ Ben must have sensed her unease; he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.  _

 

_ “I’m not interested in those women. None of them. Let me take you somewhere. Please, Rey.”  _

 

_ “Alright. We can’t be gone for too long. If Plutt wakes up and I’m not in bed…”  _

 

_ “Shhh, don’t worry. I’ve got you,” Ben replied as he put his arms around Rey’s waist and pulled her out of the window.  _

 

_ Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck as he gently placed her down on her feet. He grabbed her hand again, intertwining their fingers as he started to walk down the cobblestoned streets of Chandrila.  _

 

_ They walked until they reached the rocky shoreline. Ben was pulling her along towards the large light tower that was situated on the north side of the shore.  _

 

_ “Ben what are we doing here?”  _

 

_ “Do not worry, sweet one.”  _

 

_ Ben opened the door to the lighthouse and led Rey inside. The iron steps spiraled all the way up the tall tower. Rey looked up and could barely see the top of the tower where the light burned bright so the ships along the sea could be guided home.  _

 

_ A gust of sea air blew through the doorway and Rey suddenly felt embarrassed of the way she was dressed in only a soft white night dress. She crossed her arms over her chest; however, Ben looked at her as if she hung the moon in the sky. She swallowed hard and let her arms fall to her sides.  _

 

_ Ben held her hand as they made the journey up the winding stairs. Once they reached the top, Ben led her outside to the landing that overlooked the ocean. He sat down and patted the seat next to him.  _

 

_ Rey curled her legs beneath her night dress and smoothed the material down as she looked out at the ocean.  _

 

_ “This is one of my favorite spots in Chandrila,” Ben said.  _

 

_ “It is beautiful up here, Ben,” Rey replied. “Why did you bring me up here?”  _

 

_ He was quiet for a moment and Rey worried that she had overstepped. But he looked over to her, gazing into her eyes with those soft brown orbs.  _

 

_ “Rey, I brought you here because I want you. To me— you are the light that guides me. Just like this lighthouse for the ships along the sea.”  _

 

_ Ben clutched her face and ran his thumb along the apple of her cheek.  _

 

_ “My Rey. My darling girl. You are my light that guides me home. Can’t you see that? I want you. I don’t want to marry anybody else. I want to marry you.”  _

 

_ Rey felt tears stream down her face.  _

 

_ “Ben, I’m nobody.”  _

 

_ “Not to me Rey. To me, you are everything.”  _

 

_ Rey took a shuddering breath as Ben leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She melted into his embrace and felt the soft tip of his tongue flick against the seam of her mouth. Rey opened up for him and tasted him for the very first time. She was lost. Lost in his eyes, in his love. She felt like the waves were crashing over her, pulling her under. Because how could this be real? How could any of this be real?  _

 

_ Ben Solo was kissing her so softly and she never wanted it to end.  _

 

***

 

**Now**

 

The storm started to pick up as rain pelted their bodies on the dock. Rey was looking at him with shock. 

 

“Darling, my sweet girl. It’s me,” Ben said in reassurance. 

 

“Benny? My Benny? You’re a pirate?” 

 

The rain started to pour down on them with force and Ben scooped up Rey in his arms. It had been far too long since he felt her slight body against his own. She rested her head on his chest and felt her fist tighten in the material of his tunic. 

 

“Sleep now, sweet one. We’ve got to get out of this storm.” 

 

Ben walked up the ramp to his ship, carrying his wife in his arms like a bride. Once inside, the crew scattered out of his way as he walked towards the captains quarters. Ben kicked the door closed behind him and placed Rey down on the bunk. 

 

He started by pulling her dress over her head, followed by her shift. He hung the garments on the back of his chair to dry. Then he started to remove his own clothing, dressing in a clean tunic and breeches. Ben grabbed one of his white poet shirts that laced up the front in the shape of a ‘v’ and put it over Rey’s head. She put her arms through and yawned as she stretched. He lifted the blankets and crawled into the bunk beside of Rey. 

 

The bunk was small but that hardly mattered when he had his wife in his arms. Finally. 

 

“You came back,” Rey murmured, her eyelids heavy. 

 

“Of course I came back. I love you, my sweet girl.” 

 

Ben kissed her, again and again until she closed her eyes and fell softly to sleep. 

 

***

 

Once Rey was asleep, Ben crawled out from under the covers and joined his crew on the deck. The rain was coming down in hard sheets. The waves were starting to get tougher as they crashed against the ship. 

 

“We need to retreat south of Chandrila. It’s not safe to port here with the storm blowing in. We can’t risk the ship sinking in the hurricane,” Hux stated. 

 

“I agree. Hux, steer the  _ Rey of Light _ towards the harbor on the other side of Chandrila. There we will be safely out of range from the gusts of the hurricane.” 

 

“Aye,” Hux replied. 

 

***

 

Rey awoke to the feeling of something hard and hot pressed into her lower back. Then she felt the soft lips of her husband kissing her neck. It felt like a dream. In the dream, Ben had finally come back from sea. He was finally in her arms again. But in the dream— he had come back as Kylo Ren. The fearsome pirate had plundered many ships. 

 

She felt herself being rolled over onto her back and the warm hand of her husband pushing the material of her shirt aside, exposing her breast. Ben's lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked. 

 

“B—Ben!” She gasped out. 

 

It wasn’t a dream. He was really here. 

 

“Oh my sweet girl. How I’ve missed these,” he groaned into the space between her breasts as he left wet kisses along her skin.

 

“Ben!” Rey grabbed his hair in her little palms and forcefully pulled him away from her breast. “Ben,” she said timidly, “Have you been faithful?”

 

“Of course I have. Why wouldn’t I? You’re my lady.” 

 

“You’ve been gone for so long. And now you are Kylo Ren. I’ve heard the rumors about you. Surely women would throw themselves at such a handsome pirate.” 

 

“You know as well as anybody else that my heart and body belong only to you. If I could have gotten back to you earlier I would have.” He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Have you been faithful to me, Rey? Did you wait for me.”

 

“Everyday, Ben. I waited every single day. Tell me what happened to you. Why did you leave me for so long?” 

 

“I regret the day I left on the sailing trip. I wanted to travel to my grandmother’s homeland of Naboo to retrieve an anniversary present for you. A necklace made from a crystal that looked like the night sky.” 

 

“During the first month of the voyage, my ship got caught in a terrible storm. My men worked hard to secure the ship, but it was futile. The ship crashed against a rocky spire. We started to fill with water. As the captain, I was prepared to go down with my ship. I thought of you as I clutched onto the side of the ship, hoping by some miracle you would hear me whispering that I love you and that I would always be with you. In this life and the next.”

 

“I awoke washed up on the beach with pieces of driftwood floating in the surf. None of my men survived the shipwreck.”

 

“The natives of the island were kind enough to take me in and nurse me back to health. The island was a hidden one, not charted on any map, somewhere in the outer rim. It was protected by some unseen power. If I can find it again, I would love to take you there, Rey. It was beautiful.”

 

“With the help of the natives, I built a rowboat and I set out once the weather calmed and the storms moved out. I had to do some unsavory things to earn my keep. And I’m sorry for that, Rey. But I would do it again if it would bring me closer to coming home.” 

 

“Oh Ben,” Rey cried. “I’ve never felt so alone.” 

 

“You aren’t alone. Not anymore. And never again.” 

 

“I waited for you. I watched the ocean every night. And I hated it for taking you from me. But I remained hopeful that you would come back to me.” 

 

“Let me make it up to you.” Ben said as he positioned himself between Rey’s thighs, rucking the shirt up over her hips. “Let me taste you. I’m dying to have your taste on my lips again” 

 

Rey felt Ben kiss the inside of her thigh while he waited for her consent. Rey bit her lip and nodded down to him, giving them all the encouragement he needed. 

 

Ben gently suctioned her clit in his mouth, giving her smooth soft sucks. It was when his tongue found her bud and flicked wetly against her that Rey sunk her fingers into his dark locks and held him in place. 

 

It had been so long.  _ Too  _ long. The wind rattled against the shudders and Rey could smell the salty sea breeze as it blew through the cracks between the wood. 

 

Ben put his wicked tongue to work, licking her through her folds. She was quick to find her release, whimpering as the waves of her orgasm ripped through her. 

 

Ben pulled the tunic back down over her thighs and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He palmed himself through his breeches. Rey got up on her knees and crawled to the edge of the cot. She replaced Ben’s hands with her own as she worked to undo his trousers and released his hardened cock. 

 

Rey wrapped her palm around his erection and stroked it eagerly. Ben groaned as he clutched Rey’s shoulders with his firm hands. 

 

“Oh how I’ve longed for you. I can barely hold on,” Ben said. 

 

“Then don’t,” Rey replied. “Let me see how much you’ve missed me.” 

 

It didn’t take long before his cock swelled and started to shoot ropes of his spend over Rey’s hands and chest. 

 

He groaned in satisfaction as he tucked himself back into his breeches and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean Rey off. 

 

“That was only the beginning,” Ben promised, looking at Rey with lust filled eyes. 

 

She felt her heart skip at the memory of being with him in the most intimate of ways. Connection— mind, body, and soul. 

 

Ben grinned at her knowingly. 

 

“Mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori and Shawlee.
> 
> And thank you to everybody that left a kudo, comment, or reblogged the aesthetic on tumblr. The support this fic has gotten has blown me away. It makes me want to write more and more!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

**Before**

 

_ After their kiss at the top of the lighthouse, Ben started to formally court Rey. He introduced her to his parents who took an instant liking to her. Han, Ben’s father, felt a kinship towards her as he grew up in much the same way that Rey had— abandoned by parents and left to fend for himself.  _

 

_ Leia had taken Rey under her wing. She was delighted that Ben had finally found someone he could see himself settling down with. And Rey was just that to him. She was everything. Ben never thought it would be possible to fall in love so hard and so fast.  _

 

_ Ben had asked Rey to meet him in the gardens of the Solo manor. She was wearing a simple pearly white empire waist gown. The chemise shift gathered over her breasts, exposing the tops of the soft swells. He longed to touch them, to taste them. But he was a gentleman and he wouldn’t disrespect her before they were to wed. And he did have plans to wed Rey.  _

 

_ He couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her perfect, pink lips.  _

 

_ “Where are you taking me with that?” she asked, nodding at the basket he had packed with their meal.  _

 

_ “You’ll see,” Ben smirked.  _

 

_ He grabbed her hand and led her through the gardens. Ben loved to watch the way her eyes lit up at all the flowers. She was gazing at the bush that held white plumerias with a golden center. Swiftly, he picked one and placed it in Rey’s hair just behind her left ear.  _

 

_ “They are plumerias. They are known for their presence by the sea. And in some cultures if a woman wears the flower in her hair it is to signify their relationship status. Over the right ear is a woman seeking a mate. Over the left ear is a woman that is already spoken for.”  _

 

_ He smirked at her as she realized he had placed the flower behind her left ear.  _

 

_ Ben grabbed her hand and walked her down the path towards the marshy pond. There was a rowboat laying out on the shore and Rey’s eyes widened when she saw it.  _

 

_ “You are taking me on a boat?”  _

 

_ Ben walked over to the little row boat and put the basket on the floor. He then turned to Rey and grabbed her hands, helping her to sit down on the bench. He pushed the boat into the water and climbed inside. With a few strokes of the paddle against the water, he had successfully rowed them out into the pond, making their way towards the small channel that connected all of the surrounding rivers to the ocean. The water was surrounded by large oak trees littered with spanish moss. Rey had a genuine smile on her face as Ben rowed them through the pond towards the little island that had been his childhood hideout.  _

 

_ As the boat hit the shore, Ben jumped out and tied it around the bark of a tree and then turned back around to retrieve Rey. She was holding the basket now and took his hand willingly when he offered it to her.  _

 

_ The island was a small strip of land that could barely be called anything at all. During the summer storms, the water would flood the land causing the island to sink beneath the waterline, with only the few trees shooting up out of the water.  _

 

_ Ben spread out a blanket over the sandy shore and started to pull out the items that he brought for their meal. As embarrassing as it was— his mother had packed their meal. When he mentioned taking Rey to his island, Leia had insisted on packing them something to take with them.  _

 

_ There was a loaf of bread, cheese, and an assortment of fruits.  _

 

_ They ate in silence as Ben looked out at the water. He always felt at home by the water. It was like he was meant to be on the ocean. He mentioned as much and Rey grimaced a little.  _

 

_ “What is it?” Ben asked, worried about her reaction.  _

 

_ “Oh, it’s nothing like that. It’s just— I’m a little scared of the water. You see, I never learned how to swim.”  _

 

_ Ben pondered this as he replied, “Well I will have to teach you how to swim.”  _

 

_ Rey smiled as she nibbled on the bread. He could get lost in her hazel eyes. Ben leaned into her and kissed her again. She giggled as she slapped playfully at his chest.  _

 

_ “You’ll see, Rey. After we are wed, I will buy a ship and I will take you wherever your heart desires. You deserve to see the world, Rey. And the world deserves to see you.”  _

 

_ “You promise?” she whispered.  _

 

_ “Yes, beloved. We can go anywhere as long as we are together.”  _

 

***

 

**Now**

  
  


Ben Solo rolled off of his wife and walked over to where he had hung her nightdress to dry. It was still a little damp and he didn’t want Rey to catch a cold. But that’s where the problem stood. He couldn’t have her meet his crew in nothing but his poet shirt. Although it went down to her mid thigh, he didn’t want them to ogle her like the brutes he knew them to be. 

 

He went into his closet and grabbed his black waistcoat. He wrapped it around her shoulders and it did little to fully cover her but he felt a little better. 

 

“Are you ready to meet my crew?” Ben asked. 

Rey inhaled sharply. 

 

“They are pirates.” 

 

“Indeed. As am I. They will not harm you. They answer to me and you are my lady.” 

 

Ben helped her to her feet and walked out of his quarters. His crew was eating a stew at the long wooden table below deck. Ben held Rey’s hand and made his introductions. 

 

“As you all know, this is my Rey,” Ben said. “Rey, this is my crew. There is Tobias, Samuel, William, Martin, Andrew, Daniel, John, and Lawrence. The redhead that you met earlier is Armitage Hux, my first mate.” 

 

“Hello,” Rey said nervously. The men were all young— around Ben’s own age. They were all a bunch of misfits and somehow they had come together under his command. 

 

“Captain Ren,” Daniel spoke out. “Have you forgotten yourself?” 

 

Ben glared at the man. Daniel had always been outspoken and unruly. His lack of respect for leadership was troublesome. 

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“We have set sail and yet you have a woman amongst us. You know the stories. It is bad luck to have a woman on board.” 

 

Ben tightened his grip on Rey’s hand as his other hand fell to the sword at his waist. 

 

“There will be no talks of superstition. If you have a problem with the way I run my ship, you are welcome to leave. No harm will come to Rey. Do you understand?” 

 

Daniel nodded as he went back to eating his stew. 

 

“Come Rey, you should formerly meet Hux.” 

 

Ben led her up the stairs towards the deck. He looked to the dark skies and noticed that the storm had tapered off. Hux was at the ship wheel, looking out at the dark ocean as they sailed through the tides. 

 

“Hux, this is my Rey,” Ben called out. 

 

“I see,” the red headed man replied. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Lady Rey.” 

 

Ben ran his thumb along Rey’s side as he spoke to his first mate. Now that he had come back for Rey, there was more to be done. Their mission up to this point was for Ben to get back to Rey. Along the way he had found some trouble. He had made some enemies amongst other pirates. That would have to be dealt with before he could settle back down with Rey. 

 

Rey rose up on her toes and kissed Ben’s cheek. 

 

“Can I look around your ship?” she asked. 

 

Always the curious little scavenger, his girl. 

 

“Of course, beloved.” 

 

She walked over towards the stern and ran her hand along the would of the railing. Ben turned back to Hux. 

 

“So what are we going to do about Snoke?” he asked his first mate.

 

***

 

Ben’s ship was incredible. One wouldn’t assume that it was a pirate ship from the beautiful carved wood. She peered over the edge and red the name engraved into the wood. It was written a beautiful calligraphy scroll and painted white so the name popped against the dark wood of the ship. 

 

_ Rey of Light. _

 

Ben had named his ship after her. 

 

She smiled to herself. Her Ben was always the artistic one between the two of them. He would write her love letters with his calligraphy pen and leave them around the house for her to find. One of the nights after he had been lost at sea, Rey found a letter that had been hidden and never found. 

 

_ My darling Rey,  _

 

_ My love for you spans oceans.  _

_ Whenever you hear the crash of a wave against the shore— know that I am there enveloping you with my love.  _

 

_ You are my light. You are my home.  _

 

_ I love you dearly,  _

 

_ Ben Solo _

 

Rey had clutched that letter to her chest and cried when she found it. She took it as a sign that Ben was indeed coming back for her. Just like he promised. 

 

She let out a breath and smiled again as she turned to walk back towards the other side of the ship when she collided with a solid chest.

 

Daniel was standing in front of her and grabbed her hair in one hand and put a cloth in her mouth with the other. Rey thrashed against him as he pulled her over to the side of the ship where the wooden plank stood out over the sea. The man tugged at her hair again and she brought her heel down on his foot. Daniel tried to stifle his scream but she continued her assault, elbowing him in the ribs as he pushed her down the plank. 

 

Everything happened at once. It was as if time slowed down. Rey heard shouts and hurried footsteps. She felt herself behind shoved down the plank. Then she felt the weightlessness as her body fell. Then— water surrounded her, filling her lungs as she panicked. 

 

Oh how she wished Ben would have gotten the chance to teach her how to swim. 

 

***

 

Ben ran towards the shouts that he heard. His men were holding onto Daniel as the man tried to pull out of their restraining hands. 

 

“What’s going on? Where is Rey?” he nearly yelled. 

 

“Th— there,” Samuel stuttered as he pointed towards the plank. 

 

Ben threw off his tunic and jumped into the water. He swam out a few feet and felt around beneath the water, searching for his Rey of light. He berated himself for not teaching her how to swim. If he lost her now after all this time… 

 

Ben took a deep breath and went under the water, opening his eyes. The salt stung but as he searched he saw a beacon glowing. The waistcoat he had put on her! Inside the pocket was the anniversary gift, the starry night sky necklace. It was calling to him, guiding him home. Home to his Rey of light. He saw over to where her body was sinking. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards the surface. 

 

The ship wasn’t too far off, though his arms burned as he swam towards the stern. Hux had thrown the anchor over and was looking out over the edge with the eyeglass. 

 

“There they are,” Hux shouted. 

 

Ben handed Rey’s limp body to one of the crew as Hux grabbed his arms and helped him up. Ben pushed everybody away as he lowered himself to the floor of the deck and started to pump at Rey’s chest. He pressed his lips to hers and breathed life back into her lungs. The next compressions on her chest resulted with her coughing up ocean water. Her eyes opened widely and fluttered as she took in his face. 

 

Ben crushed her to his chest and stroked her hair.

 

“Captain,” Hux interrupted. “What are we to do with Daniel?” 

 

Ben saw red. He stood up and pushed the crew aside, grabbing hold of Daniel’s neck in an iron grip. 

 

He unsheathed his sword and plunged it into the man’s chest. Blood poured out of Daniel’s mouth as his body slumped on the ground, motionless. 

 

“Let this be a warning to all of you... “ Ben spat. 

 

He walked back towards Rey but she was looking at him with fear in her eyes. 

 

“You… you’re a monster.” 

 

_ Yes I am,  _ the ugly voice of Kylo Ren said in his head. 

 

Ben looked at her with sadness as he reached for her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she tentatively grabbed his hand. 

 

_ Will she ever love whom I’ve become? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori and Shawlee!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

“You’re a monster,” Rey cried out. 

 

This man… this was not her sweet Ben. This man was hardened to the world and didn’t even hesitate to take another man’s life. 

 

Ben— No  _ Kylo Ren _ — grabbed her shoulders and started to pull her roughly below deck. Rey fought him every inch of the way, kicking and screaming as his grip tightened. 

 

He slammed the door to his quarters and locked the door. Then she felt her body being pushed down on the bed. Kylo was on top of her, holding her arms down and looking into her eyes. 

 

“Calm down. My light. Rey, look at me. It’s me.” 

 

She felt tears stream down her cheeks and she tried to break free from his grasp. 

 

“My darling. He tried to  _ murder  _ you. I couldn’t let him get away with that.” 

 

Rey managed to wiggle her arm free. Immediately, she pulled her hand back and brought it down across his cheek in a hard slap. 

 

She froze beneath him, looking up into his deep brown eyes.  _ Ben’s _ eyes. The eyes of the man she loved. The eyes of the man she waited for. 

 

Rey felt guilt swirl in her gut that she had slapped him, reddening his cheek. 

 

“Oh, Ben. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his abused cheek, feathering kisses along his skin. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Ben. I’m sorry,” she cried.

 

She stroked his cheeks with her fingertips. Only then did she remember the faint scar that bisected his face. 

 

“Ben, what happened?” 

 

“That is a long story. For another time. You don’t find it hideous?” 

 

“No. Never! You are as handsome as you’ve ever been. The scar makes you look… dashing.” 

 

“Dashing?” He quirked his head as he considered. 

 

“Or dangerous,” Rey suggested, with a glint in her eyes. 

 

Ben pulled back and looked down at her with heat in his gaze. Then his lips were crashing against her own in a desperate kiss. Rey could feel his erection against her thigh as he ground against her. And then he  _ growled _ as he nipped her bottom lip. 

 

This… this was different. Rey thought, as she kissed him back with enthusiasm, letting her tongue slip into his mouth to taste him. 

 

This wasn’t how her Ben had kissed her— never with this raw emotion— but there was something about it that excited her. 

 

***

 

**Before**

 

_ Ben Solo had only one thought. And that was to get back to Rey. After he left the mysterious island, he sailed away on his self made boat.  _

 

_ Days later,— Ben couldn’t be sure of the time— he landed at a port. He staggered around the streets looking for anybody that could tell him where he was or give him aid. But everybody sneered at him and turned their backs. They were fearful from the way he looked with his dirty clothes and unkempt hair.  _

 

_ He grit his teeth as he continued walking around the town. If nobody would help him… then he would do whatever it would take to get back to his light. Back to his Rey.  _

 

_ Ben saw a ship in the harbor, it was grandiose with gold accents engraved along the wood. He snuck on board and checked below deck. It appeared to be empty. The crew must have been drinking in the pubs at the port. Ben hurried to pull the anchor up and started to sail off in the stolen boat.  _

 

_ “You are a terrible pirate,” an aged booming voice called out.  _

 

_ Ben flipped around and saw an older man dressed in elaborate gold clothing. He even had an expensive looking walking cane in his hand.  _

 

_ “I’m no pirate,” Ben spat out.  _

 

_ “Oh, my dear boy. You are stealing my ship. That makes you a pirate. Now, I am impressed… tell me boy. What is your name?”  _

 

_ “It doesn’t matter. I just need to get back to Chandrila. To my wife.”  _

 

_ “I can help you, boy. My name is William Snoke.” _

 

_ Snoke held out a hand.  _

 

_ “Ben Solo,” Ben replied as he shook the man’s hand.  _

 

***

 

**Now**

 

Ben continued to kiss Rey as he tugged at her wet clothing. Rey could feel his erection, hot against her thigh. Hurriedly, Ben rid them both of their damp clothes. His lips suckled a bruise into her pulse point. Ben reached between their bodies and grabbed his length, brushing the head of his cock against Rey’s clit. 

 

Rey gasped out, grabbing Ben’s cheeks as she forced him to look at her. 

 

“Be gentle with me. It has been so long.” 

 

The desperation in Ben’s movement settled down as he kissed Rey softly on the lips. 

 

“Anything. Anything for you— my light.” 

 

Rey widened her legs and prepared to feel the stretch as he entered her, but he slipped one finger inside instead of his cock and moved the digit in and out of her preparing her for more. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Let me, my darling girl.” 

 

Ben pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed in swift circles in time with the pumping of his finger. It wasn’t long before he brought Rey to another release. 

 

As she was coming down from the aftershocks of her orgasm, Ben grabbed his straining erection and guided it to her throbbing core. 

 

He started to push in and Rey clutched his shoulders, as tears pricked her eyes. Rey hadn’t forgotten how big he was. Ben went slow and gentle, just like he promised her. He froze once he finally bottomed out inside her, letting her body once again adjust to his size. 

 

“My girl, my sweet girl. You feel wonderful,” Ben breathed against her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her skin. “I’ve waited so long to feel you like this again.” 

 

Ben pulled out and rocked his hips against Rey’s, filling her completely. Rey felt her walls flutter around his length, as she jolted with pleasure. 

 

“Ben,” Rey gasped. 

 

She felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Ben looked at her with concern and stopped his ministrations. 

 

“Rey, am I hurting you?” 

 

She shook her head from side to side. 

 

“No, no Ben. I feel whole for the first time since you left. The ache in my heart is no longer there. I’m just… I’m so happy.” 

 

Ben slowly moved in and out of her, as he ducked down to kiss away her tears. 

 

“I love you. I love you so much, Rey.” 

 

Rey held him close, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders so his body was flush against her chest. She could feel the steady beat of his heart against her sternum. A smooth rhythm like the gentle slosh of waves on the shore.

 

She had waited for him. All those nights that she spent alone, as she peered out at the silent sea, hoping to see the shadow of a ship on the horizon. All of that waiting and it hadn’t been for nothing. He had come back. 

 

Their lips met and Rey felt warmth spread through her body. Her breasts were pressed up against his solid chest, nipples grazing his skin, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. It was a kiss full of longing. A kiss that served to remind them that they were never to be alone again. 

 

Rey wrapped her legs around Ben’s waist, as he started to thrust quickly. She knew that neither of them would last very long and she didn’t mind in the slightest. They had the rest of their lives to make love. 

 

Ben kissed down her neck and across the curve of her breast. Rey scratched her nails against his scalp and carded her fingers through his soft luscious locks. Ben looked up at her with those soulful brown eyes— full of adoration. Then he smirked before he closed his lips around her rosy nipple and sucked. 

 

Rey arched her back and moaned out at the feel of his hot mouth on her sensitive nipple. She felt herself rising higher— chasing another release. His hips snapped against hers as he licked and sucked at her breast. 

 

Rey could tell that he was getting close. His breathing was coming out in sharp pants between the valley of her breasts. Rey rocked her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Ben nipped at the underside of her breast, making her jolt with pleasure and then she felt herself being pushed over that edge. Ben held onto her hip as he pounded into her. Rey’s walls fluttered around his length as she fell into her release. Ben followed behind, filling her up with his spend. 

 

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her lips softly as their noses brushed. 

 

“I love you,” Ben uttered. 

 

“I love you too,” Rey replied. 

 

***

 

**Before**

 

_ Snoke had taken Ben under his wing. He made a deal with the older man— agreeing to steal and cheat people out of their fortune, as long as Snoke helped Ben get back to Chandrila— back to Rey.  _

 

_ As the days went by, the tasks that Snoke expected Ben to complete became more gruesome. It got to the point that Ben had to get physical— beating a man with a wooden stick, in order to get out of a predicament.  _

 

_ Snoke would start out by uttering words of encouragement, telling Ben that he was everything that Snoke wanted him to be. Then hours laters, Snoke would belittle Ben by calling him weak.  _

 

_ The first time Ben murdered somebody, he felt like a piece of his soul had died. He didn’t recognize the man he had become. However, Snoke was pleased. He praised Ben for his loyalty and gave him a new name. Kylo Ren.  _

 

_ Kylo became the notorious pirate that sailed through the ports— plundering them of all their means and killing anybody that stood in his way. Ben Solo had become a ghost—  a shadow that had been pushed to the recesses of Kylo’s mind. Despite him losing himself he never lost sight of why he was doing this. Rey was his light and she would guide him back home. She would guide Ben back from the shadows.  _

 

_ Snoke grew irritable with Kylo’s constant ramblings of his wife back in Chandrila. He told Kylo that Rey was nothing but a distraction. Snoke believed the love that Kylo felt for Rey was a weakness, and if Kylo wanted to be strong and powerful, he needed to let that part of his life slip beneath the surface.  _

 

_ When Kylo had had enough of Snoke’s words on his wife, he had drawn his sword and challenged Snoke to a duel. It was time for their partnership to end. They fought— the clang of the swords sharp in the ocean air. Snoke snapped his fingers and two of his men grabbed Ben’s arms, holding him steady as Snoke approached. Kylo’s sword was dropped to the deck and kicked aside.  _

 

_ “The mighty Kylo Ren,” Snoke bellowed. “When I found you I saw raw, untamed power. And beyond that… something truly special.”  _

 

_ Kylo glared at the older man. The relentless pirate who had used and abused him —  that had molded him into something dark and twisted — something that he hoped Rey would still find in her heart to love.  _

 

_ “I’m afraid I was mistaken. You are weak, letting your feelings for that girl cloud your judgement. You’ve failed!”  _

 

_ Kylo growled, as he elbowed one of the men holding his arm and turned his head to bite into the skin of the the other man’s arm. He kicked the first man in the stomach and pushed him over the edge of the ship. The other man grabbed Kylo’s arm and twisted it. Kylo screamed out in pain and then turned his shoulder to get the man to release his arm. Kylo punched the man in the face and tossed him onto the deck before grabbing his sword from the ground.  _

 

_ As Kylo was on his knees, grabbing his discarded sword, Snoke snuck up behind him. Kylo turned at just the moment that Snoke swung his sword in a high arc. Kylo felt a deep sting across his shoulder and face. He grit his teeth as he kicked out, knocking Snoke’s legs out from under him.  _

 

_ Then Kylo made a quick escape, jumping into the ocean and swimming towards shore. By the time he staggered onto the beach, his entire body was burning from exhaustion. He collapsed on his back and looked up at the night sky— wondering if Rey was in Chandrila at the manor looking up at this same night sky.  _

 

_ He coughed and started to sit up, only to feel a piercing pain in his head.  _

 

_ Somebody rushed over to him, grabbing his arms.  _

 

_ “Hey, mate. What happened to you?” the man asked.  _

 

_ Kylo blinked his eyes at the ginger man helping him to stand.  _

 

_ “I’m Armitage Hux,” the man offered.  _

 

_ Kylo was holding his hand over his face, his fingertips and palm were stained with blood.  _

 

_ “Kylo Ren,” Kylo replied. _

 

***

 

**Now**

 

That night, Ben whispered in Rey’s ear, as the waves lapped against the ship. He told her stories of the infamous pirate, William Snoke. The man he spoke of was the same one who had scarred his face, as punishment for not losing sight of what mattered most. 

 

His Rey of light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori and SageMcMae!!!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

The next morning, Rey awoke to sunny skies. The storms had passed throughout the night and left the skies clear. Ben held her tightly in his sleep as if he was afraid she would disappear. Rey had worried that she would have woken up to find herself in her bedroom at the manor— afraid that she would have found that it had all been a dream.

 

She stretched her arms and Ben’s arms around her tightened instinctively. His body was like a furnace. His soft skin warm against her bare back. Rey looked at his arms that were wrapped around her waist. His skin was that same alabaster that she remembered from before. His thick waistcoat protected his skin from the burn of the sun.

 

“Ben,” Rey whispered as she turned in his arms and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Wake up, Ben.”

 

Ben’s eyes fluttered open and when he saw Rey’s face he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

 

“You’re really here. You’re finally here with me. Nothing could keep me from you, beloved,” Ben crooned.

 

Rey let her hands run down Ben’s broad chest as she slipped her tongue between his lips. She felt Ben shift her body so she was laying on her back and he hovered over her.

“Ben!” Rey gasped. “What’s that?”

 

Rey pointed to a dark star tattooed over his heart.

 

“You didn’t notice it last night?” Ben chuckled.

 

“It was dark, Ben. Why would you mark yourself?” Rey cried.

 

“Ask me the significance of it, sweet one.”

 

Rey simply looked into his eyes, encouraging him to continue.

 

“I got a star tattooed over my heart because you are my North star. You are my light that guides me home. This merely served as a reminder that you were waiting for me.”

 

A solitary tear slipped down Rey’s cheek. Ben brushed his thumb over the spot and wiped the wetness into her skin.

 

“Don’t cry, my love.”

 

“I just missed you. I felt like I was missing a part of my soul when you were gone.”

 

“I’m here now, sweet one. I’m never leaving you again.”

 

Rey brushed her nose against Ben’s. Then she gasped, grabbing Ben’s cheeks and looking into his warm brown eyes.

 

“Your mother! She should know that you are back. She is probably fearful of where I’ve gone off to.”

 

Ben gave her a stern look.

 

“Rey, there are more important matters at hand. There is something that I have to do. I only came back so I could retrieve my wife.”

 

Rey blinked at him and felt annoyance and rage start to course through her veins. What could be more important that going back to _their_ home and seeing his own mother. A mother that mourned his loss.

 

“She misses you,” Rey snapped. “How could you leave her to believe that you are still lost at sea. Never to return? The Ben Solo I fell in love with would never let his mother remain in mourning.”

 

Ben stood from the bed and started to get dressed.

 

“I’m not the same person as before. Would she even want to see me, Rey? To see the man that I’ve become. The pirate…”

 

“She _loves_ you, Ben. Please.”

 

Rey sat up, the blanket pooled at her waist. She felt Ben’s gaze searing through her, taking in her naked form.

 

“Shite! Fine, Rey. But only so she knows that you are in good hands. Then we must go to sea; I want you to stand with me when I confront the man that scarred my face and tried to keep me from you.”

 

She swallowed hard, “Alright Ben. I agree to accompany you.”

 

***

 

Ben ordered Hux to sail the ship back to the port. The storm had passed and as much as Ben didn’t want to face his mother, he knew that Rey needed to gather some dresses to take with them once they sailed away from Chandrila. He couldn’t have Rey wearing a night dress for all of those days.

 

Rey was waiting for him on the deck, wearing her night dress that had since dried. The sun was shining at high noon. She smiled at him when he walked out wearing his tail coat over his breeches and tunic. His sword was secured at his hip and Ben put his arm around Rey’s waist as they walked down the ramp, departing the ship.

 

Ben tossed some coins at Hux and told him to go to the town and buy supplies for their sail. They walked down the dock and Rey found the lantern that she had brought— discarded against the rocky shore. Ben grabbed it as they walked in silence towards the manor.

 

Rey was babbling about everything that she had accomplished while Ben was gone. She had taught herself how to sword fight. Something that Ben had always wanted to continue with her. She had a raw natural talent.

 

Rey mentioned that she had taken up painting. She had a room full of paintings. Most of them were of the ocean and lighthouses. She explained that they were dark— mostly blues and purple hues. It was a way for Rey to express her loneliness and her broken heart.

 

They arrived at the cobblestones that lead up to the manor. Ben swallowed hard as he looked at the iron gates. It had been so long since he had been here. He was suddenly reminded of their wedding night…

 

***

 

**Before**

 

_They had married that afternoon on the Chandrila shore. Rey wore a simple white dress and Ben thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world._

 

_After the ceremony, Leia and Han took a carriage across town to stay at Ben’s uncle Luke’s cottage, giving Rey and Ben the seclusion they needed on their wedding night._

 

_Ben had scooped Rey up in his arms and carried her across the threshold of the manor’s doors. The staff had been given the night off to celebrate during the festivities so they had the large home all to themselves._

 

_He carried her up the winding staircase towards his quarters. Ben placed her gently down on the large bed and walked over to the bay windows. His room faced the ocean and he opened the large bay windows, letting the salty sea breeze inside. The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore gave him a sense of resolve._

 

_Ben turned around and took in his beautiful wife as she laid back against the pillows in her silk dress._

 

_“You’re my wife,” Ben said proudly, as he crossed the room over towards her._

 

_“And you’re my husband,” Rey replied, holding her arms out for him— beseeching._

 

_He lowered himself on top of her body and kissed her lips. Ben felt himself growing hard in his trousers. He had been so patient and so gentle as he courted Rey. But now, she was his wife and he couldn’t wait to be inside her._

 

_Over the weeks that they had been engaged, Ben had seen bits and pieces of Rey’s naked body. A breast here, or the soft swell of her gorgeous ass, though he had yet to see her completely bare._

 

_Slowly, Ben sat up on his knees and started to pull his suspenders down from his shoulders. He unbuttoned his trousers and rubbed a hand up Rey’s soft thigh until he reached her panties. He brushed a finger over her seam through the fabric of her panties and groaned when he found that she was already wet._

 

_“Oh, my light. My sweet, sweet girl.”_

 

_Ben stood up and shucked off his trousers and then started to unbutton his tunic. Once he was bare chested before her he smirked at the look on her innocent face. Ben had been shirtless in front of Rey before and she always blushed profusely._

 

_“Come on, dear one. Let’s get you out of that gorgeous dress,” Ben commanded._

 

_He helped her by gently lifting the dress up and over her shoulders, leaving her in just a lace chemise._

 

_They both helped each other out of their undergarments. At last, they were both completely bare before one another._

 

_“Rey, you are so beautiful,” Ben crooned._

 

_He laid down on top of her body and Rey instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist._

 

_“My handsome husband, make love to me,” Rey whispered._

 

_Ben groaned and felt his cock jump to attention against Rey’s thigh._

 

_“I’ve got to prepare you,” Ben said as he stuck a finger into her warm cunt. Rey’s walls clenched around the intrusion and Ben’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he thought of how her tight little pussy would feel around his cock._

 

_He siphoned his finger in and out of her cunt as his lips kissed a heated path down her chest. Ben laved his tongue between the valley of her breasts, looking up at her flushed face. He worked another finger inside and kissed the underside of her breast. Rey’s nipples were rosy and peaked and oh so inviting. He licked up the soft swell and enveloped her nipple between his plush lips._

 

_Ben moaned around the hardened peak. He sucked and licked at her nipple and then moved on to the other to give it equal attention._

 

_Gently, he slipped his fingers out of her pussy and sucked the digits clean. Rey watched him with avid attention._

 

_“I think you are ready for me now,” Ben remarked as he grabbed his erection and guided it to her folds. He teased her entrance with the head of his cock, coating himself with her slick._

 

_“Please, Ben,” Rey moaned._

 

_With one hand holding her hip in place and the other holding his shaft, Ben started to push himself inside of his wife’s awaiting body. He bit his lip and willed himself not to come at the sheer tightness of her cunt._

 

_Ben rolled his hips and hilted himself inside of her._

 

_He paused inside to let Rey adjust to the painful stretch. She had unshed tears in her eyes and Ben kissed them away._

 

_“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for hurting you. My love. My light.”_

 

_She surprised him when she grabbed his hair roughly and crashed their lips together._

 

_“I’m not a fragile little teacup, Ben. Now make love to me.”_

 

_How could he ever deny her? Ben pulled out and thrust back in. She was so tight and warm around his cock, her walls clenching around him with every thrust._

 

_Rey started to rock against him in time with the snap of his hips. And she was beautiful, oh so beautiful as she took all of his cock. His gorgeous girl, his light._

 

_Ben rolled over so he was laying on his back and Rey was straddling his hips._

 

_“Take what is yours,” Ben murmured._

 

_Rey was all too eager to comply. She let her hands rest of his chest as she rode him._

 

_“You’re mine,” she gasped._

 

_Rey’s hair framed her face and her breasts were jiggling as she slammed down on top of him._

 

_“I love how well you take me,” Ben said, “Stuffed full of my cock.”_

 

_He pressed a thumb to her clit and started to rub it in swift circles. Ben needed to feel her walls clenching around him._

 

_“Come on, my light. Let me feel it. Let me feel you!”_

 

_Rey sunk her nails into his skin as she bit her lip. Her pussy contracted and fluttered around his cock, milking him of his own release._

 

_He shouted as he came— painting the insides of her pretty little pussy with his spend._

 

_Rey collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her forehead and nose lovingly._

 

_“You came inside me,” Rey remarked. “What if you got me pregnant?”_

 

_Ben’s cock twitched inside her at the prospect._

 

_“Then we will have a perfect little baby. I’d like that very much, Rey.”_

 

_They fell asleep holding each other closely, listening to the sounds of the waves breaking on the shore outside of the bay windows._

 

***

 

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand as they stood in front of the manor doors. She looked at him and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. Then Rey lifted her trembling hand and knocked on the door.

 

There was a muffled sound and then movement behind the door. One of the staff opened the door and gasped at the sight of Ben— almost as if she had seen a ghost.

 

“Lidia, can you please fetch my mother-in-law?” Rey asked the young woman.

 

She nodded and curtsied before leaving the foyer. A few moments later, Leia rushed into the room. With a hand clutched over her heart and tears in her eyes, Leia whispered his name.

 

“Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!
> 
> I commissioned Kayurka to do the artwork found at the bottom of the chapter! It's gorgeous and I couldn't be happier with it. 
> 
> You can find it here on tumblr https://kayurka.tumblr.com/post/175746293099/commission-done-for-reylorobyn2011-for-her-fic


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard was made by the lovely @SageMcMae

* * *

 

“Ben.”

 

Rey clutched Ben’s hand as his eyes took in his mother for the first time in nearly two years. 

 

“Ben, you’re alive.” Leia gasped. 

 

Ben’s hand was holding onto Rey’s tightly; his body was shaking beside her. Rey wasn’t sure if it was from fear or longing. Ben had always had a strong relationship with his mother. He never wanted to disappoint her. Rey realized now that the reason Ben didn’t want to see his mother was because he believed she would be disappointed in what she were to see. 

 

“Leia,” a voice called out from inside the manor. Rey recognized that voice and clenched her jaw.  _ Poe Dameron. _

 

Poe rounded the corner and set his eyes on Rey. 

 

“Oh my stars! Rey, you are alright,” Poe exclaimed. 

 

Ben growled beside her and put his arm around her waist, pulling Rey flush against his side.

 

“Ben?” Poe asked. “Ben Solo, is that you?” 

 

Ben didn’t say a word as he held Rey against him. 

 

“Leia,” Rey started, “We should talk.” 

 

***

 

Ben was seating on the leather armchair in the corner of the sitting room. Rey was walking past him to sit beside Leia on the settee when he grabbed her waist and pulled her down to his lap. Rey noticed him glaring at Poe from where the young man was seated on the other side of Leia. 

 

When Ben had left on his sailing trip, the weeks had slowly turned into months and as the time passed Leia tried to set Rey up with Poe Dameron. Rey’s heart only belonged to Ben and she would have rather spent the rest of her life alone than to find companionship with someone else. Nobody could compare to Ben. 

 

Rey had insisted that if Ben was not to come back, then she didn’t need a man. For the most part, Leia accepted this of Rey. Though occasionally she tried to encourage Rey to have Poe court her. 

 

Now, Rey could feel the anger rolling off of Ben in waves. His body was like a furnace, heating her as they sat in silence. 

 

“I’ve returned mother,” Ben said. “I see it took you no time at all to replace me with your precious Dameron.” 

 

Poe scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Always so jealous, Ben. I see that hasn’t changed.” 

 

“I go away to sea and you try to steal  _ my  _ wife,” Ben hollered. 

 

“Ben, hush,” Leia snapped. “It was my doing. I encouraged it. You should be pleased that Rey was so devoted to you, she had nothing of the arrangement. If I had known—  _ if _ I had known that you were alive…” Leia’s voice cracked. “I would never have…” 

 

Ben grunted and rubbed Rey’s side through the bodice of her night dress. 

 

“I must warn you that the two of us with be going back to sea. I have some business that I must attend to before I can return home,” Ben replied. 

 

Leia blinked back tears and looked at him sternly. 

 

“You’ve just returned and you are already setting out to leave? And you would endanger Rey by taking her with you. What if neither of you return? What if I lose both of you?” 

 

Ben slammed his hand down on the table beside the armchair. 

 

“She is safe with me. It is Rey’s decision and she agreed to accompany me.” 

 

“Very well,” Leia stood as she turned to walk out of the room. “I can’t watch you leave again. I’ve always hated watching you sail away.” 

 

Rey’s heart shattered at the sight of her mother in law in so much pain. After Leia left the sitting room, Poe walked over to them and chastised Ben. 

 

“What could be more important than being here with your mother? You weren’t here to watch her break down at the loss of you. And  _ Rey—  _ you broke her heart, Ben.” 

 

“Poe,” Rey warned. 

 

“No, Rey, let me finish— you sail away and are gone for nearly two years and you come back dressed like a  _ pirate. _ Who are you, Ben Solo? You are not the same person that left Chandrila.” 

 

Ben lifted Rey off of his lap as he stood from the chair and stalked towards Poe. The clunk of his boots were loud in the silent sitting room. 

 

“You want to know who I am? Have you heard the tales of the infamous Kylo Ren?” 

 

“No… it’s not possible,” Poe stammered. 

 

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and started to walk towards the large stairwell. 

 

“We are packing some of Rey’s belongings and then we will be off.” 

 

***

 

Hurriedly, Rey started grabbing many of her gowns and started packing them in a bag. She opened the top drawer of her bureau and grabbed the handful of letters that Ben had written her and left around the house after they were married. 

 

She held them to her chest, right over her heart as she made eye contact with her husband. 

 

“You… you kept them.” 

 

“It was all I had of you.” 

 

Gingerly, she placed the letters in the bag. She looked around the room and grabbed a few of the other items she would need. Rey grabbed her paintbrushes and placed them in the bag. She wasn’t sure how long they would be gone or if she would have the time to paint but she wanted to have her brushes with her. 

 

Rey got down on her knees and looked beneath the bed. She pulled out a black iron case. She opened it up and grabbed the sword that was held within. It was her wedding gift from Ben. The slender sword had a marbled cerulean blue handle, lavishly cradled in spirals of gold, each representative of the ocean that once parted the two. But the blade was reminiscent of the waves that carried him home to her. 

 

Rey grabbed the hilt and sheathed the sword in its protective covering and placed it on the large mattress of their bed. The bed that she had spent so many nights longing for Ben to come back to her. 

 

Ben was looking out at the window at the view of the ocean while Rey changed out of her night dress and into a soft, comfortable seafoam green dress. She opted out of her sensible slip on shoes and chose her work boots instead. They would be more practical on Ben’s ship. 

 

Once he turned around, Ben reached inside the wardrobe that housed his clothing. His fingertips ran down the fine clothing that he had left behind. He rifled through until he found the belt he was looking for. Dropping to his knees before Rey, he secured the belt around her waist over top of her green dress. Ben helped Rey to her feet and grabbed the sword from the bed and sheathed it in the loops of the belt. 

 

“There. My lady will rival some of the most fearsome pirates on the sea.” 

 

Rey smirked at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. 

 

“Do I rival you?” Rey teased as she sunk her fingers into his wavy locks. “ _ My _ pirate,” she added as she nipped his bottom lip. 

 

Ben groaned as he slid a hand down over her bottom and squeezed. 

 

“You rival me everyday, my light.” 

 

Their lips met again in soft, heated kisses. Rey pressed herself against her husband's hard body. It had been so long since they had made love in  _ their  _ bed. Rey pulled him along with her as she backed up towards the mattress. 

 

Rey leaned back on the bed and Ben followed her as he lowered himself onto her body. He smoothed his hand over the bodice of her dress and cupped her breast. 

 

A knock on the door startled Rey out of her lust. Ben was glaring at the door with rage and annoyance on his face. 

 

“What,” he snapped. 

 

“Benjamin Solo,” Leia chastised as she burst through the door. 

 

Ben was still cupping Rey’s breast and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being found in such a position. 

 

“I’ve got my hands full at the moment,  _ mother, _ ”

 

“I can see that, Ben. This is a more pressing matter, if the two of you will make yourselves presentable and meet me in the gardens.”

 

Leia turned on her heel and closed the door behind her. Ben groaned as he dropped his head to the valley of Rey’s breasts, nuzzling his nose against her skin. He gave her breast one last affectionate squeeze before disentangling himself from her body. 

 

“We shan't keep her waiting,” Ben said with irritation. 

 

***

 

“Kylo Ren?” Leia smacked Ben on the chest. 

 

“Ow, mother.” 

 

“I raised you to become a gentleman worthy of our estate. Not to go blundering ports and dirtying your hands with the likes of  _ those _ scalawags.” 

 

“I see Dameron was all too eager to tell you of my identity. Can’t you see he is trying to weasel his way into my inheritance? It is bad enough that he wants to steal my Rey from right out of my arms but he wants my fortune and the love of my parents as well.” 

 

“What he has said is true, is it not?” Leia cried. 

“Look at me, mother. Am I not still the son you birthed? Look into my eyes… do you see the boy you raised? I am hardened and scarred but I am still Ben. I am still your son and Rey’s husband. I am not the name they call me by on the sea.” 

 

“I don’t know who you are anymore. All I want is my son back. Ben, stay here with me. Don’t leave with Rey to go back out on those treacherous oceans.”

 

Ben closed the distance between himself and his mother. He grabbed Leia’s hands and brought them to his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. 

 

“Mother, I have to go. To keep all of you safe, I have to face the man that scarred me. The man that broke me and turned me into a dark shell of myself. I’m taking Rey with me because she is strong and can hold her own. If I am to defeat him, I need her strength.” 

 

“Very well,” Leia replied, hugging Ben around his waist. “Gather your things and I will bid you both goodbye.” 

 

***

 

Ben carried Rey’s luggage down the stairs and out the front doors of the manor. It wasn’t a long walk to the docks. His heart clenched tightly when he thought of his lovely wife waiting for him to return, spending night after night watching the horizon. 

 

Leia kissed him on the cheek and dapped her wet eyes with a handkerchief. She enveloped Rey in a motherly hug and kissed her temple. 

 

“Both of you,” Leia called out, “Come back to me. You hear?”

 

“Yes mother, I promise,” Ben replied as he grabbed Rey’s hand and they walked down the cobbled stone path towards the docks. 

 

Hux was waiting for them on the docks when Ben and Rey approached. Hux eagerly gathered the luggage and made his way back on the ship. Ben turned to Rey and kissed her again. The sun was starting to set beyond the horizon, painting the water in a beautiful golden glow. 

 

Twigs snapped from the wooded marsh. 

 

Ben broke the kiss and turned to see Poe Dameron walking towards them with his sword drawn. 

 

“Kylo Ren,” Poe spat. “I challenge you to a duel.” 

 

Rey’s hands tightened in Ben’s tunic and he could have sworn he heard the grinding of her teeth. 

 

“If you want to play,” Ben chided, “Then let us play.” 

 

Ben released his hold on Rey and grabbed for his sword.

 

“Ben, you don’t have to do this,” Rey pleaded. 

 

However, Ben did need to do this. He needed to rid himself of this man that tried to take what was rightfully  _ his. _ His wife, his mother, his fortune, his  _ life. _

 

Ben walked up to Poe on the marshy soil, covered in roots from the oak trees covered in spanish moss. 

 

With one hand, he reached out with his sword to touch the blade of Dameron’s and then they both turned to walk ten steps before starting the duel. 

 

Ben centered himself, taking patient steps as he analyzed Poe’s movements. Dameron was an open book. Hot headed and impulsive. His fighting style was erratic. Their swords clanged against the other as Ben circled around. 

 

Poe backed up as Ben advanced. He swung down and hit the hilt of Poe’s blade, nicking the back of Dameron’s knuckles, drawing blood. 

 

“First to draw blood. It’s over Dameron, go home,” Ben growled. 

 

Ben turned to walk back towards Rey when she gasped out his name. 

 

“Ben!” 

 

He turned around just in time for Poe to kick him in the stomach. Ben fell back a few steps and tripped over one of the roots. Poe advanced on him with hatred in his eyes that Ben had only ever seen from one other man. 

 

Ben scrambled for his sword but it had fallen out of his grasp. Poe lifted his sword over his head and Ben lifted a hand up to protect himself for the inevitable blow. Yet, it never came. A feral cry escaped Rey’s lips. Ben looked at his wife as she stood protectively over his body with her sword locked against Poe’s. 

 

She screamed again as she pushed against the locked swords. Poe backed up with his hands raised in surrender. But Ben’s wife was a force to be reckoned with. She stalked forward and swung her sword down, slicing Poe’s thigh. 

 

“First to draw blood,” Rey heaved. 

 

Poe disappeared through the marsh without a word. Ben rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up to his knees. Rey was by his side, grabbing his arm to help him stand. 

 

“Darling,” Ben groaned as he sunk his fingers into her long tresses. 

 

“I couldn’t let him hurt you,” Rey replied. 

 

He captured her lips with his own, throwing all of his emotions into the kiss, silently telling Rey he was thankful. 

* * *

 

Rey's sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fangirlart5 requested an artwork for this fic from mrsmancuspia. I've attached it to the end of the chapter but you can find it on tumblr here https://fangirlart5.tumblr.com/post/176309336251/mrsmancuspia-fourth-request-done-this-one
> 
> That you both so much!!!!

* * *

 

Ben had never been more turned on at the sight of his wife protectively standing over his body, shielding Ben from the man that harbored affection for Rey. 

 

He watched as the infuriating man—  _ Dameron _ , slowly backed away from Rey’s outstretched sword and dashed back through the marsh leading back towards town. 

 

Rey turned over her shoulder and reached out to him. Ben took her warm hand in his own and allowed her to help him up from the ground. 

 

Together, they walked up the ramp onto the  _ Rey of Light.  _ Once they got below deck, Ben pressed Rey against the bulkhead and moaned against her lips. 

 

He backed her up into the Captain’s Quarters, kissing her as he maneuvered them through the doors. 

 

Rey let out a sweet little yelp as he tossed her onto the cot and crawled over her body. His cock was throbbing in his trousers as he moved his lips to suck at her pulse point. 

 

**_Rap. Rap. Rap._ **

 

Ben growled against Rey’s neck. He pulled away and shouted, “what?”

 

“Ren,” came Armitage’s voice from the other side of the door. “We need to set sail before the storms blow in from the North.”

 

“You have my orders, Hux. Set sail, and do not disturb me unless it is of absolute peril.”

 

“Aye,” Hux replied as he closed the door. 

 

Ben turned to Rey and rocked his hips once. “Now where were we?”

 

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much, Ben.” 

 

“I know, my darling girl. You’ve no idea how I’ve missed you.” 

 

“Tell me,” Rey thrusted her hips up against him.  _ The little tease. _

 

“Well I missed that smart mind of yours.” He kissed her forehead. “And these hands that are used to create such finery.” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. 

 

“Your body,” Ben continued, “These breasts that will give our children sustenance.” He cupped the soft swell in his hand and leaned down to kiss her sternum. “That beautiful peach of an ass and your pink little pussy…” Ben growled. “Stop teasing me, my love. Let me make love to you.” 

 

“Yes, Ben,” Rey whispered as she leaned back on the pillows. 

 

Ben sat back on his haunches and pushed the skirts of Rey’s dress up her hips, exposing her creamy thighs. 

 

“Let me get you out of this dress and these boots,” Ben remarked as he wrapped his hand around her slender ankle.

 

He started to unlace her boots, one by one and placed them on the wooden floor. Then he dove beneath her skirts, grabbing hold of her knickers and ripping them off of her body. 

 

“Ben!” Rey gasped. 

 

He brought the ripped material to his nose and inhaled deeply, smelling the tangy scent of her arousal. He then pocketed the ruined panties and smirked down at his lovely wife.

 

“Those were in my way.” 

 

Ben grabbed her knees and gently nudged her legs apart, peering down at her glistening pussy. 

 

“I would love nothing more than to eat that pretty little cunt.” 

 

He ran his hands along her smooth skin, pushing the forest green skirt of her dress up over her hips. Then he lowered his body onto the cot and kissed her mound before devouring her core. Ben groaned into her pussy as he licked through her folds. 

 

“You taste so good, my light,” Ben murmured as he dove back in, lapping at her arousal.

 

He ran his tongue up through her folds and swirled it over her clit. Rey bucked her hips into his face and he threw an arm over her waist to hold her in place as he continued his ministrations. 

 

“Want to feel you come around my dick, Rey,” he growled as he flicked his tongue against her clit. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes. Please. I need you, Ben. I need you inside me. Now!” 

 

“If you like this dress, I suggest you hurry up and take it off before I rip it to shreds.” 

 

Rey started to unbutton the top of her dress and eased it down her arms. She shimmied out of the fabric and kicked it off to the side, leaving her in only her white chemise. Ben kneeled down on the bed worked the ties of the chemise open and Rey pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. 

 

She was laying on the cot complelety bare before him and he noticed the blush that painted her cheeks. He quirked his head to the side as he gazed down at his lovely woman. 

 

Ben took his time as he started to rid himself of his clothing. First taking off his waist coat and then pulling his suspenders off his shoulder and undoing his trousers. He kicked off his boots and trousers then made quick work of ridding himself of his tunic. Soon he was just as bare as Rey and he crawled over her body, settling himself between her splayed thighs. 

 

Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Ben grabbed his throbbing erection, guiding his shaft into her slick entrance. With one solid thrust, he seated himself inside her warm pussy. 

 

“Kriff,” he groaned. “I could live inside you.” 

 

His hands grabbed onto her hips, fingers pressing into the soft flesh of her bottom as he continued to rock into her gorgeous cunt. 

 

“So warm. So tight.” 

 

“Uhh,” Rey whimpered. 

 

Her nails were digging into his shoulders and that only served to encourage him further. He rocked into her and she met him thrust for thrust. Ben felt Rey’s hands trail down the expanse of his back, fingers dancing along his broad muscles before she grabbed onto his ass. 

 

“You like being fucked?” Ben growled. “You like being fucked by your husband. You take my dick so good, my light. 

 

Rey squeezed his ass before looping her arms around his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist— allowing him to thrust even deeper inside her awaiting cunt. 

 

Ben rested his forehead against Rey’s as he pounded into her. He could feel her pussy starting to flutter around his cock signaling her impending orgasm. He slipped his hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing it in furious circles in time with his thrusts. 

 

Rey screamed when he pushed her over the edge and he held her as she tumbled into her orgasm. The delicious flutter of her walls milked him of his own release. He grunted as he came deep inside her beautiful cunt, painting her walls with his spend. 

 

Ben settled on top of her and kissed her deeply, tangling their tongues together. 

 

He smoothed a hand down her body and rested it over her lower stomach. He could feel the indention of his cock still snug deep inside her cunt and it made his mouth run dry. 

 

Slowly, he pulled out and laid down beside of Rey on the cot, wrapping her up in his embrace as he kissed her nose. 

 

“I hope that I fucked a baby into you, darling.” 

 

Rey’s mouth fell open as she took in his smirk. 

 

“How can you say something so filthy and so endearing at the same time?” 

 

“It’s a gift,” Ben remarked. 

 

Rey was about to reply when the entire ship shook with canonfire. 

 

***

 

Rey rummaged through her luggage as she grabbed some clothing to change into. Ben had already threw on some clothes and rushed to the deck. She chose a set of women’s trousers that were frowned upon in Chandrila but Rey hardly cared at the money. She paired it with a white tunic over her chemise and pulled on her snug brown boots, lacing them up rapidly. 

 

When she got to the deck, the storm had already hit and it was pouring sheets of rain. The waves were thrashing against the side of the ship. She looked around the deck for Ben amongst his pirate crew. 

 

Hux was at the wheel, peering through a spyglass at a neighboring ship on the horizon. 

 

“It’s the Kanjiklub pirates,” Hux called out. 

 

Rey raced over to the cannons and saw Ben barking out orders to his crew. 

 

“Kanjiklub is in collusion with Snoke! Man the cannons. Don’t let them escape.” 

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s bicep and looked at him with worry in her eyes. 

 

“Darling, get below deck. I’ll come for you once this is over.” 

 

Rey grabbed the sword from her belt and pressed it teasingly into Ben’s side. 

 

“I will not sit around and like a lady in waiting. I came along with you so I could  _ help _ you, Ben.” 

 

He nodded as he leaned in kissing her softly, the rain pouring down over both of them. When he pulled away, he furrowed his brow in concentration. 

 

“Go to Hux, tell him to sail towards Kanjiklub’s ship. I am going to board it and talk to Tasu Leech about Snoke’s whereabouts.”

 

With that, Ben turned on his heel and commanded his army. Rey rushed over to wheel and relayed the message to Hux. The ginger pirate looked at her with annoyance. 

 

“That’s suicide. He can’t possibly—” 

 

“Sail over to them or so help me,” Rey spat. 

 

“You’ll what?” Hux sneered. 

 

Rey clenched her fists and gritted her teeth and then she pushed Hux down the stairs of the deck and took his place behind the wheel. 

 

“I can do this. I can do this,” she chanted. 

 

***

 

The  _ Rey of Light  _ started to sail towards the black sailed ship of Kanjiklub. Ben glanced over his shoulder to see  _ his  _ Rey steering the wheel. Further down on the deck he saw Hux clutching his head and groaning. Ben chuckled to himself— his fiesty wife never would take no for an answer. 

 

Once Rey sailed the ship close enough to the other, Ben grabbed onto the ropes of the sails and leapt onto the neighboring ship. His feet landed on the deck and he immediately grabbed his sword and held it out as he was surrounded by the Kanjiklub pirates. 

 

“Tasu Leech,” Ben called out as he walked around in a circle, touching his sword to each of the metal blades of the pirates surrounding him.

 

“Kylo Ren,” the pirate captain called out. “You have a bounty on your head. One by Snoke himself. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” 

 

Ben chuckled as he walked forward, pushing one of the pirates out of his way as he went. 

 

“I’m sure that I’m worth more alive than dead, correct? Snoke would hate if somebody took the wind out of his sails. He would much rather kill me with his own hands.” 

 

“That is true; however, what will stop me from turning you in to old man Snoke? You see, boy, I need the money. I am but a pirate.” 

 

A large resounding crash was heard and Ben turned to see Rey had slammed a board connecting the two ships. She started to trapeze across the board until she landed onto the solid deck. 

 

“Well, well. What do we have here? A little pirate wench?” Tasu sneered. 

 

The pirates stepped aside to allow Rey to pass, like parting seas. She stalked forward with fire in her eyes, holding her sword and looking like a damn spitfire. 

 

“Tell us where to find Snoke!” Rey yelled as she held the sword up to Tasu Leech’s throat. 

 

“My, my. You have a feisty little cunny don’t you, Kylo Ren.” 

 

Ben’s knuckles cracked as he clenched his hand into a fist. 

 

“This is my wife, Rey. We have unfinished business with Snoke. It would be wise if you don’t cross us.” 

 

“What could the two of you possibly do to me and my crew of pirates. You may be the most fearsome pirate on the seas, Kylo Ren, yet you are but one person. Just you— and a  _ woman _ . Hardly a challenge.”

 

“So be it,” Ben said. 

 

He and Rey stood back to back as they surveyed their opponents. Four pirates and Tasu Leech; this would be a simple battle. 

 

Ben swung his sword down and slashed across the stomach of the pirate standing closest to him. At the same time Rey’s swords clanged against another’s as she held them in a lock. 

 

Ben turned to face his next opponent, choosing to allow Rey to fight her own battles. He knew she was strong enough; she had proved that time and time again. His sword vibrated in his palms with each clash of his sword against the other pirate’s blade. 

 

He heard Rey yell out in a war cry, he looked over his shoulder to see one pirate’s arms around her waist and her legs kicking up to hit the other pirate in the gut. Then she bit into the forearm of the man holding onto her. 

 

Ben hissed as he felt a blade slash across his shoulder, drawing blood. He whirled around and slashed the pirate’s bicep before hurling him over the side of the ship. There was a loud splash when the man’s body hit the water. 

 

Ben’s crew flooded the deck, surrounding Tasu Leech. The older pirate merely smirked as he slammed his boot on the deck twice. 

 

At Leech’s signal, a dozen pirates stormed towards them from below deck. Ben swallowed hard and glanced at Rey and then turned to look at his first mate, Hux. 

 

Their battle was far from over. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only about 2-4 chapters left. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

_ Breathe. Reach out. Center yourself.  _

 

That was Ben’s mantra as the remaining crew of the Kanjaklub pirates swarmed the deck. His own crew was now standing on either side of him and Rey— ready for the battle that was about to begin. 

 

One second. Two seconds. Three. The slide of Ben’s sword against Tasu’s was the signal for the pirates to start. That’s when all hell broke loose. 

 

Ben grunted as he slashed at Tasu Leech. The older pirate grabbed onto the ropes of the sails and climbed the shrouds to gain the higher ground. Ben didn’t let that deter him in the least as he swiftly followed behind. 

 

Ben climbed up to the foremast, balancing himself on the wooden rail as he advanced towards Tasu Leech. His feet were slippery from the rain that pelted down on him. Ben grabbed the ropes of the sail to steady himself as sheathed his sword and reached into his pocket for his knife. 

 

Tasu was quickly making his way up to the crows nest. Ben wasn’t sure what the pirate had planned, but sequestering himself to a single point of contact didn’t seem like the most intelligent thought process. 

 

Ben shrugged as he continued to follow Tasu’s lead. He held the knife between his teeth as he climbed up along the sails. The shouts and snarls of the battling pirates were loud against the pouring rain. Ben’s feet slipped and yet he continued to climb, using his upper body strength to pull him up to the crows nest. 

 

As he reached the top, Ben quickly slung his leg over and grabbed the knife stabbing it into Tasu Leech’s shoulder. He wanted to hurt the pirate but he needed the man alive. He needed to find Snoke. 

 

“Where is he?” Ben shouted. 

 

Tasu snarled as he grabbed a grenade from his feet. Ben’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of multiple round iron vessels. There was a lantern hanging from the small covering of the crows nest and Tasu grabbed it, using the flame to light the grenade. Then the man tossed it down below, right into the crowd of battling pirates, giving little care that his own men were in the thick of it. 

 

Ben kicked Tasu in the stomach and the man fell forward onto his knees, gasping for breath. Ben turned and found where Rey was standing, sparring with one of the Kanjaklub pirates. 

 

“Rey!” Ben hollored over the sounds of the pattering rain and shouts. 

 

Her eyes snapped up to meet his and he yelled again, “Grenade! Jump Rey, jump!” 

 

_ Trust me. _ His eyes screamed. Rey pushed the pirate away from her and ran to the edge of the ship. Then she dove off the side into the rippling waters below at the same time that the grenade exploded on the deck. 

 

Ben grabbed onto the ropes and threw himself out of the crows nest. His feet landed on the deck and he scanned the ship that was quickly taking on water. Ben didn’t have the time or luxury to check in on his own crew. He jumped off the side of the ship and opened his eyes in the salty water. He saw Rey’s body as she fiercely fought against the tide, trying to pull herself to the surface. 

 

He swam towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them both up to the surface. She gasped for breath as he held her in his arms. He kissed her face repetitively as he started to swim towards the  _ Rey of Light.  _

 

“I’ve really gotta teach you how to swim, my light,” Ben remarked. 

 

Ben pulled them over the side of his ship and collapsed onto the deck. His lungs were burning from the effort of the battles and swimming against the tide. He got to his knees and looked over the side of the ship. Tasu, ever the captain, was going down with his ship as it started to descend.

 

Ben looked frantically around for his own men. A few of them had made it back to the  _ Rey of Light.  _ Though many had fallen victim to the explosion of the grenade. And Hux… where was Hux? 

 

His first mate’s hands grabbed side of the ship and then hurled himself over the side, landing on his back on the deck with a stifled groan. Hux’s tunic was stained a deep red.  _ Blood.  _ Ben rushed over to the man that had saved his life so many years ago. He grabbed Hux’s shoulder and shook the man relentlessly. 

 

“Hux. Hux! Come on, please!” Ben yelled. 

 

“Kylo,” Hux grit out. “My pocket.” 

 

Ben reached into Hux’s breast pocket. Inside was a folded up map. Ben looked at it curiously with a furrowed brow. 

 

“Bala Tik…” Hux strained. “Before I stabbed him in the stomach.”

 

“What about him?” Ben asked. 

 

Hux pointed to a section of the map. 

 

“Dathomir. Snoke is on Dathomir.” 

 

Ben folded up the map and placed it in his pocket as he grasped Hux’s hands. The ginger man was already turning an unnatural shade of pale… the man was kissed by death. He had lost too much blood. 

 

“Kylo… or is it Ben?” Hux managed to ask. 

 

“Ben now.” 

 

“Ben. Can you find my girl? Tell her that I love her and that I’m sorry?” 

 

Ben flinched and pinched the bridge of his nose as he blinked away tears. Hux had a woman that he was leaving behind. Just the way that Ben had once left Rey. It broke Ben’s heart. 

 

“Where can I find her?” Ben asked. 

 

“Arkanis. Gwendolyn Hux.”

 

The light died from Hux’s eyes as his chest slowed and then the breaths stopped entirely. Ben gently brushed his hand over Hux’s face, closing his first mate's eyes. Then he instructed the remaining crew members to prepare a sea burial. 

 

He walked purposefully towards his captain’s quarters with Rey on his heels. Once inside, He pulled the map out and unfolded it, spreading it out on the desk. Ben grabbed his quill and dipped it into his bottle of ink. 

 

Rey rested her hand on his shoulder as he circled two different areas of the map. Then with his best scripted calligraphy, Ben wrote out the name of Hux’s wife. Gwendolyn Hux. 

 

“Snoke is here,” Ben said as he pointed to the circled island named Dathomir. “I’m going to dismiss the remainder of the crew. Too many have died because of me and my vendetta.”

 

Rey stroked her fingers through his wet hair as he held his head in the palms of his hands. 

 

“And Rey… I think. I think I should take you back to Chandrila. You will be safe there, my love.” 

 

Rey tugged at his hair, painfully.

 

“Ow— Rey, ouch. What?” 

 

“You idiot. You stupid, infuriating man.” 

 

He turned to look at his wife. Her eyes were filled with fire from her rage. She fisted her hands into his wet tunic and glared at him. 

 

“I am not leaving you. Not now, not ever. We will confront William Snoke together. You can’t do it alone, Ben. I won’t let you. Going to Dathomir by yourself is suicide and you know it.” 

 

“I can’t risk you getting hurt. I can’t lose you, Rey.” 

 

“And I can’t lose you  _ again. _ Ben, I barely survived it the first time. Please understand.”

 

Ben relented, knowing that an argument would be shut down by his fiesty wife. He rested his forehead on her collarbones and let out a sigh. 

 

“Yes Rey, we will confront Snoke together. I can’t do it without you.”

 

***

 

The crew had carefully wrapped Armitage Hux’s body in a sailcloth. They had sailed the  _ Rey of Light _ away from the wreckage of the battle. Ben marked the coordinates on his map so he could later inform Hux’s wife of his final resting place. 

 

Ben, Rey, and the few pirates lifted Hux’s body and gently tossed him into the water. Ben watched emotionally as Hux started to sink to the bottom of the ocean. Everyone was quiet as the gentle lap of the waves hit the side of the ship. 

 

After a few minutes of silence had passed, Ben walked to the wheel of the ship and started to sail towards the nearest port. He had already informed his crew that he was relieving them of their service. It had been an argument to begin with— his men not wanting to abandon him. Ben stayed firm on his decision. Snoke was his own demon to slay and he wouldn’t let anymore of his men die in vain. 

 

Rey walked over towards him. She was wearing a dark pair of trousers with black knee high boots and a thick belt. Her white blouse was billowy and gave him just the bare hint of her cleavage. Rey’s hair was loose and wavy as the wind blew through it. 

 

Ben’s knuckles turned white from the grip he held on the wheel. Rey placed her hand on top of his and and curled her other hand around his bicep. Ben looked down at her and captured her lips in a kiss. 

 

He returned his attention to the miles of ocean in front of him. After he dropped his men off at port it would just be Rey and him. Together they would sail to Dathomir and find William Snoke. Together they would free him from the monster that plagued him through nightmares. Soon, very soon… Ben Solo would be free once again. And he would gain his freedom with the help of his wife... with Rey, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

Ben and Rey arrived on Dathomir during the cover of night. The stars sparkled in the night sky as Ben sailed the  _ Rey of Light _ towards the marina. Together, they set the anchor and prepared the rowboat to take them to shore. 

 

Ben stowed their weapons inside and helped Rey into the boat before lowering it down to the surface of the water. 

 

Not wanting to draw attention to them, Ben started to use the ropes to climb down the side of the ship towards the rowboat. Rey stood up and grabbed his hips as he lowered himself down. They each took a seat across from each other on the boat and grabbed an oar. 

 

Ben’s heart was pounding in his chest— a steady drum that beat in his ears as they rowed towards the shore. Deep down inside, Ben knew that the only way for him to defeat William Snoke was to have Rey fighting by his side. They would conquer or die trying. Ben hoped it would be the former. 

 

Once they landed ashore, Ben and Rey lifted the rowboat and stowed it behind the sand dunes. Ben grabbed his sword and hooked it onto his belt. Rey had secured her sword in place and then brushed her hands down on her trouser clad thighs. 

 

Ben bit his lip as he admired his wife’s toned legs in the tight pants. He loved Rey in a delicate gown; yet, there was something incredibly arousing at the way those pants hugged her hips. She walked past him and ran her hand down his chest. His gaze went straight to the soft swell of her bottom. 

 

_ Later. _ There were far more pressing issues to be dealt with at the moment. Most importantly, they needed to find where Snoke was hiding out and ambush him. The fact that Snoke had no indication that they were on Dathomir, let alone  _ searching  _ for him was a blessing. They could use the act of surprise to take him out swiftly. 

 

“We should start at the tavern. If we sip our drinks and talk to the drunk patrons we should be able to get some information from their loose lips,” Ben suggested. 

 

“Alright,” Rey agreed, taking his hand in her own. 

 

Ben led her down the cobblestoned street until they reached a bar with loud music and roaring chants. This would be the best place to start. Ben slammed the door open and stalked inside. He grabbed Rey by the waist and brought her down on his lap as he took a seat at the wooden bar. 

 

The bartender approached them with an annoyed sneer on his face. Ben tightened his arm around Rey a little more as the man opened his mouth and gave Rey a smile full of yellowed, crooked teeth. 

 

“You certainly got yourself a fine little wench, don’t you boy?” the bartender growled. “I can give you the finest rum in this establishment if you let me have a go at her.” 

 

Ben grit his teeth and pulled out his dagger from his pocket slamming it onto the bar top in between the bartender’s stubby fingers. 

 

“My lady deserves an apology for your crassness,” Ben growled, “Next time I won’t miss.” 

 

“Sorry, miss,” the bartender uttered though it was clear to Ben that the man didn’t appreciate being talked to in such a way. “Can I get you a drink?” 

 

“Rum for me, the finest in your establishment,” Ben smirked, “And a hot tea for my wife.” 

 

The bartender scurried away to retrieve the drinks. Ben started to kiss Rey’s neck, suckling at her pulse point and rubbing his hand up her side soothingly. 

 

“You aren’t from around h-h-here.” 

 

Ben pulled his mouth away from Rey’s neck and looked to the side. The man that sat beside them had tanned skin and dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t gotten a decent night of sleep in some time. 

 

“No, we aren’t from Dathomir,” Ben replied. 

 

“I’m DJ, what brings…” the man waved his hands in their direction … “what brings you here? Not a place to bring a lady,” he stuttered. 

 

“I’m searching for somebody. Maybe you’ve heard of him. He goes by the name of Snoke” 

 

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t. For the right price, maybe I can help you out. You scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.” 

 

Rey leaned back against Ben’s chest and started to stroke his face. 

 

“DJ, was it?” her soft voice rang out like a bell. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” DJ smiled.

 

“Tell us what you know about Snoke or I’ll let my husband cut off each of your fingers and feed them to the fish.” 

 

Ben felt his cock twitch in his trousers at how easily the threat slid off of Rey’s tongue. He looked over at DJ and saw the man’s eyes widen in astonishment. 

 

“Uh, don’t give her up,” DJ said, drunkenly pointing towards Rey. 

 

“I don’t plan to,” Ben replied. “Tell me everything you know about William Snoke.” 

 

***

 

They left the tavern with a location. Snoke had bought a house on the south side of the island near a town called Supremacy. Ben and Rey walked across the town, taking care to stay in the shadows as to not be seen. 

 

The home that Snoke had purchased was an older mansion that had been condemned. There were holes in the walls and boarded up windows with broken glass. If Snoke was wanting to lay low this was certainly the way to do it— the home was hardly livable. Nobody would believe that the great pirate William Snoke was living in such squalor. 

 

Ben opened the gate quietly and grabbed Rey’s hand. He walked in front of her to the front of the house, guarding her with his broad body. He grabbed hold of the brass doorknob and turned it, finding it unlocked. The door creaked open and Ben winced at the sound. So much for sneaking in unnoticed. 

 

There was laughter ringing out somewhere in the back room and the sound of glass shattering. Ben walked ahead into the room and saw Snoke lounging in a leather armchair, smoking a pipe with seven pirates drinking and smoking in the chairs scattered around the room. 

 

“Ahh, there’s my boy. The mighty Kylo Ren. I knew you would come crawling back when you realized nobody else could care for such a petulant child. Did you find your wife my boy? Had she moved on to some other bastard? What did I tell you, Kylo? Women are nothing but a good lay. You could have had any trollop I threw at you.” 

 

Rey barged into the room and stood by Ben’s side with her sword at the ready. Ben grabbed her forearm and held her back as Snoke cackled. 

 

“Young Rey, I’ve heard so much about you from my dear apprentice. You are just as feisty as Kylo mentioned. Now that I have you both here, we can get down to business.”

 

“What?” Ben stuttered. 

 

“Oh, you thought I didn’t know that you would be coming here to find me? I have eyes and ears throughout the seas, Kylo Ren. You brought your lovely wife here and I’ll have no choice but to kill her with the cruelest stroke.”

 

“No!” Ben shouted, taking out his sword and charging for Snoke. One of the pirates stood in front of Snoke and raised his sword in a lock against Ben’s. 

 

Snoke reached over and brushed the hair out of Ben’s eyes. It was almost a loving gesture though Ben knew that it was manipulation. 

 

“How could she ever love you?” Snoke whispered. “There is darkness in your soul and she will leave at the first sight of it. You are nothing but a pathetic child.”

 

His clammy fingers traced the scar that bisected his face. 

 

“But I am willing to forget this insolence if you do one thing for me.”

 

Ben blinked at the man that tortured and abused him. The man that had kept him away from his  _ light. _ The man that kept him away from the love of his life… and here that man was, still trying to dictate Ben’s life. 

 

“Snuff out the light. You know what you have to do. She wasn’t loyal to you, my boy. Imagine the different men that warmed  _ her  _ bed while you were absent. Complete your training my young apprentice and  _ kill  _ your true enemy.”

 

Snoke pushed Ben’s shoulder and he staggered backward. Two of the pirates grabbed a hold of Rey’s arms and brought her in front of Ben. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at him, uttering his given name. 

 

_ “Ben.” _

 

Snoke chuckled. “Foolish child. I cannot be beaten, can’t you see? Look at his eyes, the blackest eyes I’ve ever seen. He was once conflicted but now I see that he has made his decision.”

 

Ben looked into Rey’s eyes with a cold resolve. 

 

“I know what I have to do,” Ben uttered. 

 

Rey’s chest was heaving as he sheathed his sword and pulled out his dagger. He ran the tip of the blade across Rey’s collarbones as he looked into her eyes. He wrapped his free hand around Rey’s neck, securing her in place as he pulled the dagger back. His fingers dug into the skin of her neck and he yelled as he hurled the dagger across the room. 

 

The men holding Rey in place let her go in shock as they turned to see Snoke coughing up blood as he held a hand over the dagger that was wedged inside his gut. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and held her to his chest, refusing to let her go. 

 

Snoke gagged and choked a few more times before he fell out of his seat onto the floor. His raspy breath slowed as he died in a puddle of his own blood. 

 

The pirates rushed to their feet, grabbing their weapons at the ready. Ben and Rey stood back to back with their swords drawn. The worst was over and now they only needed to finish the battle. 

 

Rey grabbed onto Ben’s thigh and rolled onto his back, kicking one of the men in the face and knocking him to the ground. Ben spun with his sword and but across the torso of the pirate to his left, maiming him in the process. 

 

They had separated, each taking on a few pirates at the same time. Ben breathed deeply and centered himself before he stabbed one pirate through the chest, throwing the lifeless body to the side without a care. 

 

He heard Rey let out a cry and he looked up to see one of the men had cut her arm. She let out a deep growl before slicing the man’s abdomen and kicking the gaping wound with her boot. Rey was left fighting one last pirate and Ben faced off against the remaining two. 

 

Ben used both hands on his sword to lop off the head of one of the pirates. As he was about to turn to face the last man, he felt a sword being pressed against his neck, the serrated blade digging into his skin. All the man had to do was pull the sword across Ben’s neck and he would be dead. 

 

Ben held onto the blade with both hands, using his strength to pull the blade away from his neck. He groaned as his biceps burned. He looked over at Rey and saw her behead the man she was fighting. She turned to look at him with wide eyes and screaming his name. 

 

She pulled the dagger out of her back pocket and pitched it towards Ben. The hilt landed in his hand and Ben impaled the dagger into the pirate’s eye. The man fell to the ground with a thud and Ben tossed the sword away that had been pressed to his neck. 

 

He looked over at Rey and let out a sigh of relief. She ran and jumped into his arms. Ben caught her with ease as Rey pressed her lips against his own. She had never tasted more sweet. Ben ran his large palms over the swell of her ass and squeezed. 

 

As he broke away for air, he looked into Rey’s bright hazel eyes and let out a little sob. 

 

“We’re free!” Ben cried. “We’re free, Rey. We’re free.” 

 

“Let’s go home,” Rey replied. 

 

_ Home. _ He was already home with Rey in his arms. 

 

“Alright, my light. Let’s go home,” Ben answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

Ben and Rey arrived back on Chandrila in the dark cover of night. They were worn down from exhaustion after the battle that had set Ben Solo free from his tormentor. They were both free now to live their life to the fullest. Ben intended to make up for lost time; he couldn’t wait to get Rey back into their bedroom and shower her with love. 

 

Ben anchored the  _ Rey of Light _ in the harbor and scooped Rey up into his arms as he walked her down the ramp to the dock. 

 

“I can walk,” Rey teased. 

 

“Nope,” Ben replied. “Let me carry you, my love.” 

 

She gave a happy sigh and nuzzled up to his neck. Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked her across the wooden dock towards the cobblestoned road. Eventually Ben did place Rey back down on her feet, choosing to grab her hand and interlace their fingers as they walked to the manor. 

 

The doors creaked open and the home was shrouded in darkness. Rey closed the door silently behind them and bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. 

 

“Mother must already be asleep,” Ben whispered, gesturing with his eyes to the closed bedroom door that his mother inhabited. 

 

Rey pressed her body against him and kissed him soundly. 

 

“Whatever shall we do?

 

“I have a few ideas, my light.” 

 

***

 

Ben started to draw a bath in the large clawfoot tub. They were both in desperate need after their journey across the sea. As much as Ben wanted to toss Rey onto their bed and make sweet love to her, he knew that they would both feel better if they bathed beforehand. 

 

He tossed some oils into the water making the bath smell of hibiscus. Rey entered the room and Ben turned to look at her. Rey’s cheeks were already flushed with a blush as she sauntered over to him. 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He slipped his hands down her body until he was cupping her perfect little ass over the material of her trousers. He only pulled away to catch his breath and glance at the tub, moving to turn the knobs to turn the water off. 

 

“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” Ben smirked. 

 

Rey perched her bottom on the edge of the tub and balanced herself on her hands as she lifted her leg and pressed her booted foot into his chest. Ben grinned as he started to work the laces loose and pulled the first boot off of her foot, kissing the delicate arch. He softly moved his lips across to her ankle and feathered kisses along her soft skin. 

 

Rey interrupted his ministrations by running her other foot up his chest and wiggling it against his chest. 

 

“So impatient,” Ben chuckled. 

 

He removed her other boot and then ran his hands up her thighs to pop open the button of her trousers. 

 

“Stand up, sweetheart,” Ben rumbled. 

 

Rey did as he bid and he tugged her tunic out of her pants and tossed each piece of clothing into a pile of the floor until she was standing in nothing but her nudity. 

 

She looked so lovely like this, so utterly beautiful. Ben offered Rey his hand and she took it willingly as he helped her step into the large tub. 

 

“Aren’t you joining me?” Rey asked. 

 

“Of course I am,” Ben remarked. He started to rid himself of his own clothing, letting them join the pile on the floor. Once he was naked as the day he was born, he motioned for Rey to sit up in the tub and he climbed in behind her. 

 

Rey sighed and leaned back against his chest. Ben let his large palms run up and down her arms. This was so very soothing. He leaned over and grabbed the bar of soap and started to lather it in the palm of his hands. He ran the bar over Rey’s back and across her shoulders, gently massaging her sore muscles as he went. 

 

Soon after, Ben abandoned the bar of soap to use his lathered up hands to clean Rey’s body. He smoothed his palms up her taut stomach and covered her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds. Her nipples hardened against his palms and Ben leaned in to press a kiss to her temple. 

 

“Oh Ben,” Rey moaned, “I need you.” 

 

“I know, my light. I know,” he replied. 

 

Ben dipped his hand beneath the water and teased her folds, running his fingers up and down her slit. 

 

“Ben!” 

 

He found her clit and circled it as she writhed. The water slopped over the edge of the tub but Ben hardly cared when she was making such sweet, lusty sounds. 

 

Suddenly, he pulled his hand away and Rey whined. 

 

“Let me wash your hair,” Ben said with a smirk. 

 

He could feel her body tense and ready but he wanted to take his time with his love. Surely she would forgive him for teasing her. 

 

Ben lathered up his hands with the shampoo and started to run his hands through her wet tresses. Rey had her eyes closed and was enjoying the gentle scrape of his nails against her scalp. 

 

After he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, Rey returned the favor by washing his body and shampooing his own hair. She also grabbed hold of his already hardening cock and gave it a few gentle tugs. Ben’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he thrusted his cock against the tight hold of her hand. Rey let him go and quickly stood up from the bath, giving him a wonderful view of her peachy bottom. 

 

She looked over her shoulder and smirked as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. His cock was still throbbing and he supposed he deserved this for teasing her earlier. Ben pulled the plug of the bath and climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel for himself and wrapping it around his waist. 

 

Ben looked in the mirror and brushed his wavy locks out of his eyes. Rey grabbed his hand and led him into their bedroom. She dropped the towel and walked over to the large bay windows, opening them up to let the sea breeze inside. 

 

Once she turned around, Ben noticed the moonlight dancing across her skin and he marveled at how beautiful she looked in this very moment. Ben dropped his towel and joined her by the window, pulling her flush against his body. Her nipples grazed his chest and he sought her lips. They kissed softly in front of the open window, hearing the sounds of the waves crash against the shore in the distance. 

 

Ben walked them backwards towards the bed, never letting his lips leave her own. He turned them and tossed Rey onto the mattress. She laid on her back and opened her legs for him with her arms reaching out, beseechingly. 

 

Ben crawled on top of her and laid down between her splayed legs. He lowered his mouth to her neck as he lavished attention to her pulse point. 

 

His erection was laying on her stomach as he rutted against her. Rey arched her back, pressing her breasts up into the air. Ben leaned over and captured one of her nipples between his lips and sucked. 

 

He snuck a hand between their bodies and found her center. He ran his thumb up and down her slit and he was filled with pride when he felt how wet she already was. 

 

“Are you ready for me?” Ben asked.

 

Rey nodded and bit her lip. He grabbed his erection and guided it to her wet center. Slowly, he pressed inside her tight cunt until he bottomed out. They both moaned out as the slide of his cock inside of her. This was like coming home. 

 

“You are perfect, my wife. Your pussy was made for my cock.”

 

“Yes! Please Ben. Make love to me.” 

 

He pulled out and thrust back inside.  _ Fuck _ , his wife was perfect. He snapped his hips in a rhythm like the crashing of waves against the shore. They kissed softly, enjoying the feel of their bodies connecting in the most intimate of ways. 

 

They were together. They were free. And they were home. 

 

“Faster. Please, Ben.” 

 

“As you wish.” 

 

Ben sped up his thrusts, moving in and out of her tight pussy. 

 

“Fucking perfect. Want to fill you up with my come. Want to put a baby in you.” 

 

“Oh, yes. Gods yes, Ben.” 

 

He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it in time with the snap of his hips. She sank her fingers into his wet hair and moaned out as his cock rubbed against that special spot inside that made her jolt with pleasure. 

 

He stared into her eyes, gazing down at how lovely she looked beneath him as he made love to her. Ben grabbed her ass and slammed his cock into her. He felt the very moment that Rey was pushed over the edge, her silken walls clenching around his length, milking him of his own release. 

 

Ben came inside her tight cunt, painting the inside of her pussy with his spend. He pulled out of her and kneeled between her thighs to watch his come trickle out of her. He gathered the sticky substance and pressed it back inside of her warm cunt. 

 

“Gotta keep it inside,” Ben smirked. He imagined her body round with their child. He hoped that he had done the job and fucked a baby into her. Only time would tell. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Rey woke up to Ben kissing her softly on the neck to rouse her from sleep. She giggled at his attentions and ran her fingers through his dark locks. After their past few weeks she was glad to be home and to have Ben in her arms. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

 

They stayed in bed, talking softly and smiling between sweet kisses. After Rey had sufficiently woken up, they got dressed and made their way down the stairs. Leia was sitting on the back porch with a cup of tea. Her eyes widened when she saw the two of them. Leia stood from her seat and walked quickly towards them, wrapping them both up in her arms. 

 

“You’re home! Oh I’m so glad you are home. Both of you,” Leia sobbed. 

 

Rey held her mother in law in her arms and felt her own tears start to fall. Ben leaned over and kissed her temple. Her heart was warm and she couldn’t remember a time when she was more happy than this very moment. 

 

***

 

Leia had their meal served in the breakfast room. Rey’s stomach was already growling as she looked down at the plate of eggs, toast, and fruit. She quickly started to eat and Leia chuckled softly. 

 

“You always did love your food.” 

 

Ben started to pile more eggs on her plate, looking down at her adoringly. 

 

“We are hoping she will be eating for two,” Ben remarked.

 

Leia absolutely beamed at them. 

 

“Are you?” she asked, placing her hand on top of Rey’s.

 

“It’s far too early to tell,” Rey replied, “But we are  _ trying. _ ”

 

Ben got a serious look on his face as he studied his mother. 

 

“What is it, Ben?” 

 

“I would like to know the whereabouts of Dameron.” 

 

Rey could feel the tension rolling off of her husband. Ben was a possessive man and he did not like any man trying to tread on his territory. Rey had assumed Ben had let it go after their duel against Poe. It appeared that her husband still held resentment towards the man. 

 

“Oh don’t get all worked up, son. After the two of you took to the seas, Dameron left Chandrila to go back to his home country. The way he departed made me believe something happened before the two of you left. Was there an altercation?”

 

Ben grunted and frowned slightly. 

 

“Not to worry honey, he won’t be back. Word spread around that he was embarrassed to have been bested by a woman.” Leia grinned at Rey and she felt her cheeks burn. 

 

Ben put his arm around Rey and pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

“I couldn’t be more proud of you,” he said with sincerity. 

 

Rey beamed as she ate more of her eggs. She loved that Ben wasn’t threatened by her strength. He loved her because they were equals. 

 

***

 

A few months had passed since they returned home when Ben sought out Rey in her painting room. She had started a painting of him and Ben had to admit that Rey was quite talented. 

 

She smiled upon his entrance into the room and put down her brush. 

 

Ben grabbed her hands and pulled her down onto his lap. He rubbed the small bump that had begun to form— proof of the child that was growing in Rey’s stomach. She placed her hand on top of his on her belly. 

 

“I need to travel to Arkanis,” Ben stated. 

 

Rey’s breath hitched and her grip on his hand tightened. 

 

“You are going to see Gwen Hux?” 

 

“Yes, she deserves to know how her husband died. That he died a hero and it wasn’t in vain.” 

 

“I want to go with you,” Rey insisted. 

 

He smiled softly and looked down at her stomach. 

 

“Darling, you are carrying precious cargo.” 

 

“I’m pregnant, not dying, Ben.” 

 

He chuckled and held her tighter in his lap. 

 

“Alright, my light. We will go together. It will be a short trip to Arkanis. Shouldn’t take much longer than a fortnight.” 

 

***

 

Arkanis was a cold and dreary sea town just south of Chandrila. Ben anchored the  _ Rey of Light  _ in the harbor and held Rey’s hand as they walked the narrow streets of the town to the Hux manor. 

 

He was nervous as he knocked on the door. Ben had never had to deliver such news before and he hated to break the woman’s heart. She needed closure and that was what he could give her. 

 

The woman that answered the door was tall and regal with white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She took one look at Ben and covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled up in her eyes. 

 

“So it’s true?” Gwen asked. “He’s… gone.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Ben said. “May we come in? I have something for you.”

 

The statuesque woman opened the door and allowed them inside. They sat down in the sitting room and Ben pulled out a journal from the inner pocket of his coat. 

 

“This was Armitage’s journal that he kept at sea. I thought you should have it. The last page has a set of coordinates. That is his resting place.” 

 

Tears were streaming down her face but she looked at Ben and thanked him. 

 

They didn’t stay very long, not wanting to outstay their welcome. Ben made sure that Gwen knew that Hux had died a hero and he died fighting. It was the only assurance he could give. 

 

That night when he boarded the  _ Rey of Light _ , he thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t lost Rey. 

 

***

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

Ben woke up and noticed that the bed was empty beside of him. The moonlight streaming through their window told him that it was still in the early hours. He put on his robe and padded across to the room adjacent to theirs. 

 

The room that had become the nursery. 

 

Just as he suspected, Rey was inside the baby’s room, nursing their little girl. Rey gave him a sleepy smile as she rocked their baby, patting Maris’ back. 

 

“How is our little seabreeze?” he whispered as he looked at his daughter, Maris.

 

Rey pulled her daughter away from her breast and held the sleeping child out to Ben. He quickly took his daughter from Rey’s hands and held her snug against his chest as Rey righted her night dress. 

 

Ben ushered Rey back to bed as he followed behind with their daughter. This had become a habit of his, bringing Maris into their bedroom. 

 

After they had gotten under the blankets and Maris was sleeping soundly between them, Ben reached over and brushed his thumb along the apple of Rey’s cheek. 

 

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted right here in this room,” Ben remarked. “My seabreeze and my light.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Maris means of the sea. If you guys know me personally you'll know what that name has significance. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nori.   
> Thank you to everyone that came along for this ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori. And thank you to my wifey Shawlee for reading over this!


End file.
